


Worlds Apart

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Avengers/The Vampire Diaries(TO) [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake Character Death, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Lies, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Long lost love, Loss of Virginity, Love, Sex, Sexual Content, Vampires, Virginity, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 33,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Katri and Loki were once upon a time very much in love. A love Loki thought would conquer the world.But lies tore them apart, separated them, forced Loki to believe his soul mate and child were dead.





	1. Katri Mikaelson/Arkin Lokison

Name: Katri Mikaelson

Nickname: Sweet Kat. Love. My heart and Soul (Loki) Kat (Most)

Titles:

The Quiet One. The Shadow One. The Wise Wolf. The Dark Prankster. The Drunk. The Stoner.

Agent Vampire. Sucky. Vampy. Count Dracula. Dracula. Drac. Mrs Reindeer Games (Tony)

Vampirella, A legend, All-powerful wolf-vamp, Hybrid-freak, Honey, The Immortal Hybrid. (Damon)

Miss Mikaelson. Ma'am. (Steve)

The Original Hybrids (With Klaus)

The She Hybrid

The Big Bad Wolf, Coward, Beast, Hideous Creature, The Deathless Vermin, Abomination, Degenerate, Bastard, Girl (all by Mikael)

The Bastard Child (By herself and Nik)

The Bastard Children (With Nik by herself and Nik)

 

Cast: Keira Knightly.

 

 

Physical appearance:

Height: 5 ft 7 in

Hair Color: Dark Brown.

Eye Colour: Dark Brown

 

Species:

Hybrid (Werewolf, untriggered, Witch, tapped; Originally)

Original Vampire (Eventually)

Original Hybrid (Werewolf/Vampire) (Eventually)

 

Family:

Ansel † (Biological Father)

Esther (Mother)

Mikael (Step-Father)

Dahlia (Maternal Aunt)

Freya Mikaelson (Maternal Older Half-Sister)

Finn Mikaelson (Maternal Older Half-Brother)

Elijah Mikaelson (Maternal Older Half-Brother)

Klaus Mikaelson (Twin Brother)

Kol Mikaelson (Maternal Younger Half-Brother)

Rebekah Mikaelson (Maternal Younger Half-Sister)

Henrik Mikaelson † (Maternal Younger Half-Brother)

Arkin (Ark) 'Smith' Lokison (Son)

 

Cause of death: Stabbed through the heart (as a witch)

Killed by: Mikael (as a witch)

 

Occupation:

Noblewoman (1002 - 1700s)

Nomad (Currently)

Pirate (1720-1750)

Pirate King (1740-1750)

Librarian (1780-1810)

Book store owner (1811-1850)

Nurse (1853-1856, 1861-1865, 1914-1918, 1939-1945)

Bounty Hunter (Late 1990's – early 2000's)

 

Personality:

Witch/Werewolf:

Katri was a sweet, loving, caring, but mischievous young woman, who loved pranks and tricks, usually on those most unsuspecting. She loved Loki, believed he was her soul mate, believed in soul mates, and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

She had a deep want for her own family, and a large one, she was over joyed at the thought of being pregnant, and ultimately heartbroken at the loss.

As a vampire:/hybrid

Katri suffered greatly in the moments following becoming a vampire and because of this it settled into her bones and her soul. She is filled with a deep sadness, grief and loss. She is still mischievous but with the new side of her personality, her pranks and tricks tend to come off as dangerous and deadly. She has a deep loyalty to her twin brother Klaus, who has never betrayed her or left her, she includes her daggered siblings in leaving her as they were stupid enough to cross Klaus.

Her attitude towards Loki has changed drastically, she now has a deep seated resentment and hate towards him, for leaving her. But she still loves him. Immensely. And that is why it still hurts, a thousand years after the heartbreak. Because he is her soul mate.

Katri turned to drinking to solve the world's problems and can very, very often be found with a bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

Unlike Klaus Katri is slightly more reasonable.

Though she shows little to no regard for human life in general, Katri does feels guilt and remorse for most of her actions, she just does not show it.

After Katri learnt of Loki abandoning her, Katri shut off her humanity to any but her family, killing any who crossed her.

She will always place usefulness before pleasure and keeps people alive when it suits her or Klaus' needs.

Like Klaus and Elijah, Katri also has a sense of honor and will not go back on her word although she will always look for loopholes in the deals she makes.

Katri is highly intelligent, calculating ad thinks of contingencies. She is not a very forgiving person; as she rarely forgives people in general.

Like Elijah and Klaus, Katri can easily be provoked when disrespected.

After the death of her baby Katri became overly protective of pregnant women and children.

Katri always wears black, as a sign of her eternal grieving for the loss of her child. She may splash this with greens, along with gold jewellery.

 

Early History:

Katri and Niklaus Mikaelson were born to Esther and Ansel in a small village that would eventually become known as Mystic Falls, but was raised by their step-father Mikael, all believing he was their true father. The twins have six half-siblings fathered from his step-father Mikael, a Viking warrior and wealthy landowner who moved with his wife, Esther, to the New World after their home village was devastated by a plague. Mikael believed his beloved first born daughter Freya was a victim of it, not knowing she was taken by Esther's sister Dahlia as payment for a fertility spell to let Esther have children.

Being the first daughter born after Freya, Mikael was initially very protective and loving to Katri. (This would change later in life). She was, during her mortal life, a Daddy's girl.

This often made Klaus jealous, as Mikael was rather abusive to him for his impulsive and reckless behavior, justifying that his punishments would make Klaus stronger, but Mikael was only ever disappointed in everything Klaus did and beat him repeatedly throughout his mortal life.

At 15, Katri spied an older boy, Loki, weaving magic into a barrel of water before walking away.

Later Katri watched as two girls opened the barrel and snakes poured out of it. After watching the girls run away screaming, Katri approached the boy and asked him to teach her how to do that. He said she couldn't because she had no magic. She'd smirked and showed him that she did have magic.

After that Loki found himself on Midgard increasingly often to see Katri and to teach her tricks, and became increasingly interested in her.

At some point in her teenage years Esther gave Katri a necklace which she believed would protect her and remind her that Esther will be with her always and forever. (It would later be revealed that this necklace weakened her werewolf side, along with the matching one given to Klaus)

Niklaus was once flogged by Mikael severely for taking his knife to carve chess pieces. When Elijah comes in and tries to stop his father from beating Niklaus to death, he gets pushed back. Katri then intervenes by threatening to kill their father with a sword if he doesn't stop beating Niklaus. Mikael snatches the sword from Katri and leaves in a rage.

By 20, Katri was spending almost everyday with Loki, who'd taken up in an abandoned cabin in the woods around her village. He is utterly and completely besotted with her. And she's madly in love with him. Often sneaking out to stay with him in 'his' cabin.

Within the next year, Katri learnt that she was with child. She told Loki. He was over the moon. Talked about taking her home to his parents. Unknowing that Mikael could hear them. Fearing he was about to loose another daughter, he told Esther, begged her to make Katri stay with them.

When Niklaus and his brother Henrik went to see the wolves transform, Henrik was killed by one of the transformed werewolves. Devastated at the loss of another child, Mikael convinced Esther to use her magic to protect their remaining children. Upon Mikael's request, Esther performed a spell, called The Immortality Spell, which transformed Katri, her siblings, and his step-father into Original Vampires, the first vampire's to exist, and progenitors to the vampire species.

Whilst waiting for his children to wake, Mikael sent a messenger for Loki, telling the man that Katri had gone into labour.

When Loki arrived, Mikael tricked Loki into thinking that Katri had died that evening due to complications with her pregnancy. Loki asked to see her, and Mikael agreed. Katri had been moved to a bed and blood spilled around her lower regions to resemble a complicated labour. Loki openly wept for Katri and his child as he pulled her into his arms, brushing her hair back from her face as Mikael watched.

Heartbroken and grieving Loki returns to Asgard, and cried curled up in his mother's lap. This would be the beginning of his road to darkness.

In truth Esther force labour upon Katri and delivered her baby whilst Katri was between death and vampirism. A baby boy was born. Esther named him Arkin as she wrapped a necklace (to hide the boys magic and to weaken his werewolf nature) around his neck and hurried to give him to couple who then fled the village with him, taking the baby away from his mother and his family.

When Katri woke she woke to Mikael, he told her that he tried to find Loki but found him gone, that Loki had fled the village and couldn't be found. He also informed her that her baby had died. With her new vampire emotions and with the loss of her baby too, she ended up killing the first human she crossed.

When she did that, and when Klaus made his first kill, their werewolf gene was activated and they became vampire and werewolf hybrids, thus revealing Esther's infidelity. Soon after becoming Hybrids, Mikael had Elijah help him restrain Niklaus and Katri, and Esther to use her Dark Magic to place a curse on them which forced their werewolf sides to lie dormant, and then rejected and abandoned them. Niklaus comforted his pained, grieving and broken hearted sister.

Mikael then hunted down and killed the twin's biological father and his entire family, not realizing that doing so would ignite a war between vampires and werewolves that has been perpetuated across the ages.

In retaliation for the curse and rejection, Klaus planned to murder his mother, but in the end he let Katri take revenge on the woman who murdered her child, they then framed Mikael for the act.

After killing Esther, their family scattered and Niklaus stayed behind with Katri and Rebekah to bury Esther. Rebekah promised to never turn her back on them, like Esther did and so did Elijah. They swore to each other they would stay together always and forever.

For over a thousand years, Klaus and Katri have been trying to break a curse placed on them. Through an idea formed by Katri, they created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. Their goal is to liberate his werewolf side so Klaus can sire his own super species of werewolf-vampire hybrids, Katri just wishes for Klaus to be happy, then at least one of them would be.

In 1492, they finally got the chance to break they curse when Klaus met Katerina Petrova, the final piece necessary to break the curse. However, Katerina managed to foil the twins plans to use her in the sacrifice by turning into a vampire. For the next 500 years, Klaus searched for a way to break the curse without the doppelgänger, forcing generations of witches to help him. During his search for a way to break the curse, Klaus hunted down his family and neutralized them, excluding Katri. He also hunted Katerina, who had escaped him and stolen his moonstone. However, it should also be noted that both Klaus and Katri were also on the run from their step-father, Mikael, as they both had an abusive childhood.

The twins are primarily members of the Mikaelson Family, and members of an unnamed Family of Werewolves.

 

Powers/Abilities:

Katri has the powers and abilities of both werewolves and original vampires, both physically enhanced powers and abilities of mind compulsion. Katri will grow stronger and faster when she is using her lycanthrope enhancement due to her werewolf side. Her strength and speed will also increase during a full moon. Katri is slightly more physically powerful than her maternal half-siblings, even more so when enraged, using her lycanthrope enhancements or when she is in hers werewolf form; due to her werewolf heritage. As an Original Vampire, later the Original Hybrid, Katri is the third strongest of the original vampires, third only to her twin, Klaus and to her step-father. Her Werewolf side has given her additional powers and advantages the others do not possess, making her the one of the most physically powerful immortal beings in the world.

Katri's powers improve with the consumption of human blood, assuming her werewolf form or utilizing her lycanthropic enhancements and the full moon.

 

**Not putting all her powers, you all know that as a hybrid and original just what she can do by now lol**

 

Skills/Abilities:

Due to her time as a pirate and a bounty hunter, Katri picked up a few extra skills.

Hand to hand combat: With her enhanced side, Katri could be arguably one of the best fighters in the world. She started to truly learn to fight when she became a pirate, and has expanded this over the years. Katri is extremely skilled in the field of martial arts, having mastered arts such as karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, lucha-libre style wrestling and multiple styles of kung fu.

Master Acrobat: Katri incorporates gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents.

Master Assassin: Katri is very skilled in the art of assassination, considered to be one of the most dangerous assassins/killers in the world.

Expert Marksman: Katri is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting. This started when she was a pirate, expanded when she became a bounty hunter

Expert Swordswoman: Katri learnt how to wield as a sword during her time as a pirate.

Multilingualism: Katri is fluent in Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, and various other languages.

Gifted Intellect: Katri possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations.

Master Interrogator: With Katri's ability to compel she is very talented at getting information.

 

Equipment:

Viking wolf's head bracelet: This was a gift from Loki when Katri was 'human'. She continues to wear it to remind herself never to fall in love again and to never let a man get close to her.

**…....**

 

Birth Name: Arkin Lokison

Adopted name: Arkin Borison

Nickname: Ark (Most)

 

Born: 1000AD (Mystic Falls)

Species: Hybrid (Jotun-Werewolf-witch)

 

Appearance:

Height: 6ft

Hair: Black

Eye Colour: Green

 

Cast: Tyler Hoechlin

 

Personality

In his teens, Ark was typically carefree, fun-loving, and extroverted among his peers. He was a hopeless romantic and loved to pull pranks on those around him. One night his prank went to far and he accidentally killed his 'parents', this activated his werewolf gene and he fled his village into the wilds.

 

After this incident, Ark expresses most of his emotions as anger and displays symptoms of PTSD. He's quiet, brooding, and prefers taking action to making plans. Underneath his hardened exterior Ark hides a great deal of pain, loneliness, and a strong desire to help others avoid his fate. Ark persistently endures the horrors he comes up against and refuses to give up, continually working to try and protect people. Ark is naturally quiet, sarcastic, brooding, irascible and prefers his own company, but possesses great strength of character.

 

 

Bio:

Arkin was born under unusual circumstances.

For the most part Arkin's childhood was normal, he was happy, and mischievous, and loved his parents.

But at 14 a prank he pulled turned deadly and resulted in the death of his parents, this also activated his werewolf curse. Not understanding Arkin fled his village and disappeared into the wilds.

He lived alone in a forest for 50 years, during which time he realised that he stopped (slowed) ageing after he turned 16, he learnt to hunt, and fend for himself. But when the world around him changes he's forced to rejoin it.

At some point in the 1400s Arkin met Freya Mikaelson and her lover Mathias who were trying to escape Dahlia. Freya felt a familial connection to Arkin and took his wrist, she figured out who he was and told him to seek out a witch to help him find his real parents. She did not tell him who she really was, because she knew he would stay with her, she did this to save him from Dahlia who later found Freya and Mathias, killing Mathias and Freya's unborn child.

He did find a witch, Kaja, who would help him, she would later become his closest friend and lover. She helped him learn about his biological family. And helped he search for his mother. Kaja would also teach Arkin how to tap into his magic.

In 1914 whilst in New Orleans meeting with her sisters, Kaja was killed, leaving Arkin heartbroken, he spent the next 90 years alone, heading back into solitary, searching for his mother alone.

By the turn of the 2000's Arkin gave up finding his mother, he was always just too late to meet her, he took this as a sign that he was not meant to meet her jut yet, and instead turned to finding his father, this would take him 10 years of searching for the right spell to gain him access to Asgard, via a portal spell.

 

**Powers and abilities:**

Arkin, as half Frost Giant, has many superhuman attributes common among the Jotuns, except to a higher degree.

Frost Giant Physiology: Since Arkin has been enchanted to look like an Midgardian, Arkin's Frost Giant features only come out when he is in contact with Frost Giant magic. As Loki's son and Laufey's grandson, Arkin has superhuman abilities far superior to those of his race, including:

Superhuman Strength: Arkin possesses considerable superhuman strength. However, Arkin's strength is still outclassed by that of Loki, Katri, Mikael, Niklaus, Hulk, and his adopted Uncle Thor.

Superhuman Durability: Arkin has shown himself to be extremely durable to injuries. In addition, as a Frost Giant, Arkin is immune to extreme cold.

Superhuman Speed: Arkin's lack of strength compared to parents is compensated by his speed. His speed outclasses Katri, Niklaus, Mikael, Loki and Thor.

Superhuman Agility: Arkin has immense agility and reflexes.

Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure or even kill Arkin. However, due to his Frost Giant physiology, Arkin heals at a rate much faster than that of humans but slower then that of the Original hybrids.

Longevity: Arkin had the capacity to live for thousands of years.

Cold Immunity: Due to his Frost Giant physiology, Arkin is immune to the otherwise cold and damaging touch of Frost Giants.

Channeling: As a witch-werewolf hybrid, Arkin has the power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces.

Potion Brewing: As a witch-werewolf hybrid, Arkin has the power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties.

Spell Casting: As a witch-werewolf hybrid, Arkin has the power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more.

Divination: As a witch-werewolf hybrid, Arkin has the power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception.

Super Senses: As a witch-werewolf hybrid, Arkin has the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because he is supernatural and has powers that exceeds their wolf counterparts, he can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines.

Lycanthrope Enhancement: As a witch-werewolf hybrid, Arkin is able to make his eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When a werewolf is furious or forced to defend themselves, their anger increases all their power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows them to access some of their powers to give them an edge.

Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: During a full moon, Arkin will unwillingly transform from their human forms and into their wolf forms.

Werewolf Bite: A witch-werewolf hybrid's venom is extremely lethal to non-original vampires. While an Original vampire cannot die from the venom, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the venom. For non-original vampires, the venom acts as an poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All vampires who are bitten will ultimately develop uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia. After that point, non-original vampires will finally die, though many are "mercy-killed" before that point.

Full Moon: A witch-werewolf hybrid's strength, speed, agility, and all their powers are enhanced to their peak during a full moon.

Immunity to Silver: Witch-werewolf hybrids are immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to them.

As a firstborn of the bloodline, Arkin will inherit great, but unstable power.

As the world's first hybrid of all three species, the full extent and limits of Arkin's powers are currently unknown.

 

Abilities:

Genius-Level Intellect: Arkin inherited his intelligence from his biological parents.

 

Equipment:

Enchanted necklace: Whilst this no long subdues his werewolf side, it does keep him looking human, masking his Jotun appearance. 

 

 

**Other Characters:**

**Kaja Odinsdottir - Ark's love interest. A Asgardian Sorceress. Adopted daughter of Frigga and Odin. Adopted little sister to Thor, Hela and Loki.**


	2. Chapter One

Katri likes to set up pranks while her siblings are off playing, whilst they are away, she plays. She lifts her brother, Kol's blankets and then pours the bucket of worms into it. She stopped pranking her older brothers some time ago, they have little in the way of a sense of humour. But Kol, Kol she can rely on to give back as good as she dishes out. And before they know it, it's a full blown prank war between the two. And Gods forbid anyone that gets in their way. Katri sets the bucket down and runs her hands over the worms spreading them everywhere before making the bed. She nods happy with her handy work and takes the bucket from the floor before leaving.

…........

Stepping out of their home she looks around, the village is always quiet this time of day, farmers are farming, the soldiers are off raiding, the children usually go off and run through the trees. Katri rather likes the quiet. Her eyes linger on a boy she knows she hasn't seen before, she would remember him. He's beautiful. And he's up to no good. Katri watches the boy as he lifts the lid of the barrel and holds his hand out, green energy of some form leaves his hand and permeates the barrel. And when he stops, he looks around before moving off. Katri cocks her head.

“Katri” Her mother states behind her, Katri looks to her over her shoulder. “Do you wish to learn today?” she asks, Katri's eyes flicker to the grimore in her mother's hands and then nods. “Come then” Esther turns and heads into the hut, Katri looks back for the boy, but he's out of sight now, she turns and follows her mother inside.

…............

Katri sees the boy again later, after the trick had back fired on him, the girls that had screamed when they'd opened the barrel of water to find snakes instead, well those girls have big brothers, very big brothers, who know how to wield swords and axes. She watches the boy ducking into a space between two huts and ducks back into the shadows. Katri walks towards the hut but steers left instead walking away. She ducks into the next gap between the huts and rounds the back of the house. Katri smirks and pokes her head around the corner as he leans back against the wall.

“How'd you do that?” she asks, he jumps and looks to her.

“Do what?” he asks back, she raises an eyebrow.

“With the snakes” she offers, he shrugs and pulls an indifference face.

“I do not know what you are referring too” he answers, she grabs his wrist and pulls him around to the back of the house, pushing him back against the wall with a hand to his chest as the brothers run past his hiding spot. He looks down at her hand and raises an eyebrow.

“You really should not upset them” she scolds a little turning back to him.

“I can look after myself” he argues as she looks up at him.

“Aye” she agrees. “With your....magic” she offers. “Teach me” she asks of him stepping closer to him, he looks down at her and swallows a little, those big brown eyes of hers staring up at him, warm, pale, smooth skin, there are no girls like her on Asgard.

“You have no magic” he argues, she raises her hand and looks to the lantern hanging from the corner of the house, she flicks her wrist and it lights, his eyes widen as he watches before looking to Katri. “You have magic” he corrects himself.

“Mother taught me” she tells him. “So...Teach me that trick” she repeats, he smirks and takes her hand and pulls her along into the trees. He looks to her as she lifts her eyes to his.

“Do you have a name?” he asks.

“Does not everyone” she answers, he snorts and rolls his eyes a little but is still smirking. “Katri” she answers him. “But everyone calls me Kat”

“Katri?” he asks, she nods. “That is beautiful” he whispers, almost surprised. She looks up at him, waiting, he frowns and she raises an eyebrow. “Oh” he starts. “Loki” he offers with a smirk, she snorts and smirks.

“Loki?” she asks. “Like the God?” he smirks wider.

“Exactly like the God” he answers.

“Father says I am just like Loki” She tells him, he raises an eyebrow as they start walking again.

“Oh?” he asks.

“I am always getting into trouble” she admits. “Always playing tricks on my brothers...and my sister....and the other children....and the baker” Loki smirks a little. “Butcher....farmers”

“I see” he looks to her as she walks at his side. “You would never guess” he offers. “Looking at you” she snaps her head to him.

“What is that supposed to mean?” she asks him.

“You hardly seem....” he cocks his head. “The type” she crosses her arms over her chest and shoots him a look.

“Does that not make it better” she offers. “They look at me and do not see a trickster?” he smirks and nods. There is a shout of her name from back in the village and they both turn to look. “Oh” Katri mumbles, Loki looks to her. “My brother” she admits. “He must have looked in his bed” she whispers with a smirk.

“What did you do?” Loki asks amused.

“Worms” she answers.

“Kat!!” Kol's voice yells closer, he appears at the treeline and sees Katri. “Kat” he warns pointing at her. “Do not move” he steps closer, Loki grabs her hand.

“Run!” he shouts and then he and Katri are running through the trees laughing. Kol runs behind them trying to catch them.

…....................

Loki pulls Katri behind a tree and holds her to his chest, Kol not that far behind them now.

“Do not move” Loki warns and the rolls his wrist, his green magic enveloping them both. Kol runs past them and then stops, he looks around, even looking straight at them, Katri grabs onto Loki's shirt waiting for it. But Kol just runs off again. Loki stop his magic and Katri looks Loki amazed.

“What did you do?” she asks him. “How did you do that?” she asks taking his hands and looking down at them. “Will you teach me to do that?” he chuckles and swaps his hold on her hands and pulls her closer to him. Her eyes wide with wonder and a thirst for knowledge, how can he deny her that? Not when she is looking up at him like that. He smiles at her and nods.

“I shall teach you anything you desire to learn” he offers her, she beams up at him and almost bounces where she stands with excitement.

…......................

Kol glances to Katri as she returns home, he sits with Klaus who is treating a cut on his lip, probably another beating from their father. Kol smirks at Katri, his up to no good smirk. She narrows her eyes a little and heads to her and Klaus' space in the next room, a room she shares with her siblings. Rebekah is already asleep in her bed. Katri moves to her bed in the corner under the window, she flips open the bedding and then sighs. Nice try Kol. She thinks seeing the snake in her bed. Katri lowers her hand towards the snake and she smiles as it slither into her hand and around her wrist. She moves into the next room where Kol's eyes widen seeing the snake around her wrist.

“Nice try, little brother” she offers. “Better luck next time” she turns and heads outside, crouching to let the snake go.

 


	3. Chapter Two

Katri kneels in patch of flowers, the knees of her dress muddy and her hands just as covered. She plucks at the flower stems and set them in the basket at her side. She hums to herself as she looks to her sister, Rebekah across the other side of the patch picking flowers too. Some of the village boys pass and eyes Katri as she works, she's not oblivious to the fact she's attractive, and at the age that she should be getting married, she's heard people talking. A green and black snake slithers to her side and Katri glances to it, watches it as it slithers closer to her, she holds her breath waiting to gauge it's reaction, the snake imply brushes up against her leg before settling at her side. Loki. It's his way of telling her he's waiting for her. Finn had told on them seeing them the month before and Esther has told Katria to not see the boy. Of course Katria had completely ignored that and started sneaking off to see Loki. Katri smirks and glances to Rebekah who is now making her own daisy chain. She's supposed to be watching her little sister, but she wants to see Loki. She looks to Niklaus as he sits alone kicking a rock. Katri stands and moves to him.

“Nik” Katri starts. “Will you watch Bekah?” she asks, he glances to her and then to Rebekah, then back to Katri. “Please, Nik”

“This is for that boy Mother told you not to see?” he asks her back. “If Father finds out?”

“He will not find out” she takes his arm and looks up at him. “Please, Nik....I never ask you for anything” he groans and sighs.

“That is true” he agrees. “I do this for you though, you do something for me later?” he asks, she nods.

“Anything, Nik” she leans up and kisses his cheek. “Thank you” she whispers and then runs off. Niklaus smiles though.

…...................

Katri bursts into her and Loki's clearing. Some where far enough away from the village but not too far, just a break in the trees along the edge of a river. Katri smiles seeing Loki laying in the grass reading. He smirks and glances to her.

“Loki” she breaths relieved. He's been visiting every week now, since he appeared six months ago, and she's grown used to these visits, she's grown to cherish them. She lifts the bottom of her dress and runs towards where he is, he closes his book and catches her as she flings herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckles and hugs her back. Katri lays at his side and smiles up at the sky. He turns to look at her. The sun on her face and hair makes her seem so....angelic, he supposes. For a Midgardian. She would fit in perfectly on Asgard. “Show me something” she asks of him looking up at the sky. Loki takes her hands in his and smirks curling her fingers into her palm and when he opens them a butterfly bursts free, Katri smiles watching it fly away. Loki smiles watching her face. She's so sweet and innocent and pure and happy. “Will you read to me?” she asks him.

“You could read it yourself” he corrects holding out the book to her, she shakes her head. “You can read, can't you, Kat?” he asks, she looks away embarrassed. He lifts her chin and looks to her softly. “Kat?” she wrinkles her nose.

“Mother's been teaching us, but I'm not very good at it” she whispers, Loki smiles softly at her.

“This once I shall read it to you, but next time you read to me” he offers, she smiles and nods. Loki lifts up his book and opens it as Katri gets comfy against his side.

…...................

6 months later:

Loki watches a now 16 year old Katri as she walks along the fallen tree crossing the river, he'd warned her to be careful, she's trying to be. It's been a year since they met now and he's taken up living in an abandoned cabin in the woods when he visits Midgard for the two days he does. And he spends those two days with her. He's in love with her. He knows this. But she's just a child still in her world. 16. She doesn't understand love yet. Katri laughs as she reaches the other side and bounces over to him. He chuckles a little.

“What are you going to teach me today?” she asks turning to walk backwards in front of him. “Something fun?” she asks teasing him. He smirks at her.

“Always” he answers taking her hand in his, his fingers graze over a bracelet on her wrist, he frowns a little, that's new. He lifts her wrist and scowls at the new bracelet on her wrist. “What is this?” he asks, Katri looks to it and then to Loki.

“One of the boys in the village gave it to me” she answers touching the leather band, Loki pulls a face and wrinkles his nose. “I think he fancies me” she admits quietly to Loki who tightens his jaw a little. He's not jealous. He's not. Okay he is.

“He is not worthy” he argues moving to take the bracelet off her.

“Loki” she warns pulling her hand back to protect the band. “All of the other girls in the village are already married” she points out. “Some are even pregnant”

“Rebekah is not” he points out.

“That is because she is too young” Katri argues.

“She is the same age as some of the other girls” Loki points out. Katri shrugs.

“She is picky” she offers.

“Are you?” he asks watching her, she cocks her head. “Going to get married” he adds quietly. “To that boy?” he grumbles a little.

“He is not a bad match” she whispers.

“Well what about me?” Loki asks.

“What about you?” Katri asks back.

“As a match” Loki offers, Katri raises an eyebrow.

“You're my best friend, Loki....” she tells him.

“So you are not interested?” he asks her.

“Mother would never allow it” she argues. “She forbid me from seeing you”

“You really think that will stop me?” he asks her warmly before he pulls her to him and kisses her. He wraps his fingers around her wrist, he pulls off the leather band from the other boy and smirks against her lips as he pulls her closer and throw it away, she smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. 


	4. Chapter Three

996AD: Loki stands behind Katri as they practice magic, he's trying to teach her to cast without moving her hands, if her hands are ever full, or bound, how is she to cast if she has to use her hands. She reaches forward and he tuts.

“Not with your hands” Loki scolds pulling her hands behind her back. “Like I showed you” he clasps her hands in his and smirks.

“I can not” she argues.

“You can” he pushes and kisses her neck. “I know you can” he breaths against her skin, he brushes his nose along the line of her neck and smirks as she shudders.

“Stop it” she scolds. “You are distracting me” he chuckles and pulls her closer. This last year, the year since he admitted to wanting her, a year since their first kiss, and he honestly has never been happier. He's only been back to Asgard five times since, refusing to leave her. Frigga even visits Midgard to continue Loki's own lessons. She always tries and persuade him to return home with her, but in the end she allowed it. She's never seen Loki this happy, or relaxed. And it's all because of this one Midgardian girl. So she leaves them be. Loki will come home when he is good and ready. “Loki” she whines a little.

“Concentrate” he scolds nudging her jaw, she sighs and looks at the flower in front of her. “You know this spell” he releases her hands and wraps his arms around her waist instead. “We've been over it and over it and over it” she nods and concentrates on the flower. “You can do this” the plant bursts into flames, she gasps in alarm as Loki hurries to the plant.

“I told you I could not do it” she tells him as he stomps out the flaming plant. “And I killed it” Loki turns to her once the fire it out and clasps her face in his hands.

“Some times you have to let something die” he starts. “For something more beautiful to grow from it's ashes” she lifts her eyes to his.

“Like the birds in your books?” she asks, he smiles and nods.

“The Phoenix, yes” he agrees and smiles warmly at her. “I did not know you read that one” he offers.

“I could not sleep” she whispers. “And I borrowed it from you” he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer.

“You mean you stole it from me” he corrects amused, she smirks a little.

“Henrik likes the pictures” she offers.

“Oh well then” Loki softens. Henrik he's met, Henrik he likes. “Take as many as you want” he tells her kissing her nose, she chuckles.

“I should be getting back before father comes looking for me” she offers pulling away. “The sun is starting to set” Loki takes her wrist and pulls her back to kiss her before releasing her.

“Tomorrow, my heart and soul” he whispers against her lips, she smiles and then turns running back towards the village.

…....................

997AD: Katri lays back in her and Loki's grass clearing, he lays at her side, one arm around her, the other casting magic for her. He's thoughtful. She turns on her side and looks to him.

“What is it?” she asks him, he looks to her and strokes his fingers down her arm.

“Do you remember when we met?” Loki asks, she nods and looks up at him. “Do you remember when you joked that I was named after Loki?” he asks.

“Of course I remember” she assures him.

“Well....the truth is” he starts and then closes his eyes, his mother had persuaded him to tell her the truth, 'Tis not real love with secrets', that's what she had told him. “I am the God Loki” he admits, she frowns at him. “I am from Asgard....” he takes her hands in his and pulls them closer to him. “My mother is Frigga, my father Odin, and my brother is Thor” he admits watching her face, gauging her reaction.

“What?” she asks him frowning at him. “Why are you telling me this now?”

“I did not keep this from you to be....” he sighs. “I liked the way you looked at me” he whispers. “As if I was just another boy from the village” Katri pulls a hand from his and reaches up to touch his cheek, he closes his eyes. She strokes the lines of his face, thinking, adjusting. She sighs a little.

“You are just another boy from the village” she whispers fondly. “If that is what you wish to be” he opens his eyes to look at her. “You are still my Loki” he smiles at her and pulls her closer to kiss her. She smiles and kisses him back. He smirks against her lips and rolls them both over, she laughs as he kisses along her jaw.

“I love you” he admits softly.

“As I love you” she assures him, they share a look, he smiles. “Tell me about Asgard” she asks of him. “Is it just like the stories?” he smiles and strokes her cheek.

“Oh so much better” he answers. “You will love it”

“I will?” she asks, he nods.

“One day I will take you” he promises her. “And you will be treated like a goddess” he kisses the corner of her lips before looking down at her, he smiles warmly. “You are more beautiful then any girl on Asgard” he tells her softly, she smiles and pulls him closer. “And any treasure in the vaults” he whispers against her lips.

“Kat!” Katri pushes Loki from her and sits upright looking across the clearing, Loki smirks at her side chuckling a little. Elijah and Niklaus are on the other side. “Mother is looking for you” Elijah warns. Loki strokes her back and sighs.

“I hate that she despises me so” Loki admits. “And I have not even met her yet” Katri looks to him. “It's been three years”

“Mother is just protective of us” he sits up and nuzzles into her neck.

“But you would think she would want you to be happy” he whispers.

“She does not lock me inside” she tells him. “She does not make my brothers watch me” she adds. “She could do those things, but she does not” Loki lifts his head to glance to her. “She just voices her opinion that she does not approve”

“Maybe if you told her I am a Prince” he offers, she smiles a little.

“I do not care for title, my Lord” she teases, he chuckles and kisses her again.

“Kat!” Elijah shouts again.

“I must go” Katri whispers against Loki's lips, they share a look and he nods pulling back. “Tonight” she whispers to him. “I shall come to you” he smiles and strokes her cheek before she stands and hurries towards her brothers. Loki lays back to look at the sky.

 


	5. Chapter Four

**998** : Loki lingers watching Katri and Niklaus together, she's treating a cut on his cheek, both of them hardly look happy. She's a shell of the woman she was when she left Loki's company mere hours ago, whatever has happened, it seems to have upset them both. He can't believe he's known this girl for four years now. She's 19 now and growing into a fine young woman. Beautiful, graceful, slender. All the boys still looked at her, but none approached her any more, Loki saw to that years ago, they know now. That she is his and his alone. Though they have technically been....courting for two years now, they have never pushed into the physical realm of their relationship, he didn't want to rush her, so he'll wait for her to let him know she wants him that way. Niklaus cringes as Katri touches his face with a damp patch of fabric. Loki walks towards them.

“Ah sister, be gentle” Niklaus complains leaning away from her finger.

“Nik” she scolds pulling his face back. “You must let me clean it” she scolds. “Or you will get sick” he sighs and lets her pulls his face back to her.

“Why does he hate me?” Niklaus asks her.

“I do not know, Nik” she whispers cleaning his cheek.

“Niklaus” Loki greets reaching them. “Katri”

“Loki” Niklaus greets back.

“Loki” She greets softly. “I know we have plans....but do you mind waiting a moment?” Loki shakes his head and leans against the post by his side.

“What happened?” Loki asks, Niklaus looks to him and then to Katri.

“Our father has a bit of a temper” Katri admits. “And Niklaus seems to bare the brunt of it. Hold still” she scolds Niklaus who squirms.

“You are so heavy handed, sister” he teases back slightly and looks to Loki. “I feel sorry for you, having to deal with her” Katri is a little rougher on Niklaus' cut then she should be. “Ow!” Niklaus scolds, Katri smirks and looks to Loki who smiles at her, she smiles warmly back at him.

“Does he do it often?” Loki asks, Niklaus looks to him.

“Tis just how he is” Niklaus offers. Loki glances to Katri, he raises an eyebrow at her, silently asking if it's her too. She shakes her head at him, reassuring him, Loki nods a little.

“There” Katri offers pulling away from her brother. “Try not to get dirt in it” Niklaus turns and kisses her head before standing.

“Thank you” he whispers and then walks away, Katri sighs and sets the bloody cloth in the bowl of water at her feet, Loki moves to sit at her side.

“You never said” he scolds slightly. “That Mikael.....”

“He scares us, but tis only Nik he has ever been violent with” she tells him. “I did not wish for you to worry” he presses his forehead to hers.

“I will always worry about you” he argues softer, she smiles a little looking down, brushing her fingers over her dress. “I got you something” he admits reaching into his belt bag to pull out a small pouch. “From Asgard” he takes her wrist and turns her hand palm up before setting the pouch into it, she opens the pouch and pulls out the gold cuff bangle, she smiles at it and then at him. “Kat” he whispers softly. “I am going to talk with your parents” she snaps her eyes up at him.

“About what?” she asks him. He smiles.

“Marriage”

“Loki” she sighs. “In what world would I ever be allowed to marry a god?” she asks him. “A Prince of Asgard” she shakes her head. “And why would you want to marry me? I am....”

“Perfect” he interrupts. “And mine” she lifts her eyes to his, he takes the cuff and her wrist. “How ever long I get with you, whether it is a fifty, a hundred, a thousand......five thousand years, it will never be long enough” he sets the cuff on her wrist. “And I would rather have fifty perfect years with you...then none at all” he leans closer and kisses her. She sniffles a little and he nods pulling back. “And if they say no” he whispers. “I will steal you away and marry you anyway” he promises with a smirk. “We could run to Asgard, mother likes you, she would help us”

“You would do that for me?” she asks him.

“I would give you all the nine realms if it were in my power to do so” he tells her gently taking her chin between his fingers. “Someone as bright, pure, loving, gifted and beautiful as you, deserves it” she cups his cheek and smiles lovingly at him, he smiles back and kisses her softly. “Now...do you wish to walk with me?” he asks.

“Where would we go?” she counters.

“I was thinking the stream, there is nest of kingfishers that are starting to sing” he holds out his hand to her, she smiles and takes it.

…...............

Loki sits reading by candle light in the cabin, it's a lot more homely since he moved in, some pleasures from Asgard, but not enough to draw attention. He has his books. His alchemy equipment. His clothes. His bedding. His inks and charcoals and his parchments. It even smells like home. The door opens and Katri slips in pulling her cloak off, setting it on the peg next to the door before removing her boots and then moving towards him.

“What did they say?” she asks sitting next to him and curling into his side, he wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer to him.

“That they would only consider it if Niklaus was to be wed too” he answers stroking her arm. “Tis alright though, love, your brother has his merits, he'll be matched soon enough” she settles herself into his side, he kisses her softly and goes back to his book. “It is not a no either” he adds.

“Not a yes though, is it?” she argues back, he plays with her hair as she sighs. She knew her parents would never allow her to marry.

“We will marry” Loki assures her closing his book, he lifts her chin to see unshed tears. “Oh, Love, I promise. I told you if it comes to it, we shall go to Asgard....” he raises an eyebrow in question at her and she nods.


	6. Chapter Five

**1000AD:** Loki holds out his arm as Katri drops into the seat beside him, he curls his arm around her and  strokes his fingers down her arms, he leans over and kisses her head before going back to his book, she watches him, eyes locked on his face, and he can feel them.

“Kat?” he asks not looking to her. “Is there something you want?” she smirks a little and leans closer.

“Loki” she whispers in his ear, he lifts his eyes from his book and to Katri who smiles at him, eyes sparkling. He's not seen this look on her before and now he is intrigued. He searches her eyes for something to show him what she wants.

“What is it, Love?” he asks. “What's wrong?” she shakes her head.

“Nothing is wrong” she answers climbing into his lap, he sets his book down and moves his hand to brush his fingers through her hair. “I just....I think I am ready” she whispers. He frowns a little and then realizes, he smirks and pulls her closer to him, nuzzling into her jaw. That is the mood she is in. He's been waiting for this day but they would wait until they were married, granted that is taking longer then he thought it would, they've been courting now for five years, and they've known one another for six. They've both waited long enough, and this isn't going to change anything between them.

“Ready for what?” he asks against her skin, she groans a little and shifts against him. “Tell me” he whispers kissing her neck, she pulls back to look at him, and smiles.

“I want you to make love to me” she admits clutching his face. “I want you to be my first and my last....I no long wish to wait until we are married”

“Kat” he whispers. “This is not something you can take back....are you sure that this....that I am what you want?” she smirks and kisses him.

“Always and forever” she whispers against his lips, he wraps an arm around her waist and stands with her, she squeals a little and then laughs, he smiles warmly listening to her as he walks her to the bed, he's doing this right. He sets her down on the bed and then leans up. He motions with his wrist and the candles around the room flicker on. She smiles as he moves back to her. He lays over her to kiss her. He pulls back to look down at here.

“Will it hurt?” she whispers worried. He kisses her softly and then nods.

“A little bit” he answers. “I will be gentle” he promises. She nods a little.

“I trust you” she assures him, he smiles and kisses her softly drawing his fingers through her hair, her legs shifting beneath him as he presses down on her, softly grinding against her. “Loki” she moans slightly, he smirks and kisses down her jaw to her neck, she moans as he drags his teeth over her throat. “Loki” she whimpers. He kisses back up to her lips before he pulls back, his hands finding her calves before he is pushing his hands down her thighs pushing her dress down her legs, letting the fabric gather around her waist. He leans back pulling her with him, he draws her dress over her head and throws it aside. His fingers slip into the edge of her underwear and pulls at the loose ties on the side, removed the fabric from her skin and it joins her dress. Loki takes a moment to look over her and watches a flush spread over her chest and neck and her hands move to cover herself, he shakes his head and removes her hands. “You're so beautiful, Katri” he tells her earnestly brushing his fingers along her skin watching it respond to his touch. A thumb moving down between the valley of her breasts and down to her belly button. “Loki...” she moans as he licks a strip back up with a smirk. Her hands move to push his breeches and underwear and he has to stand to remove them all the way, his tunic joins them. As soon as his pants and underpants are down, Katri takes a moment to scrutinize his cock before grinning up at Loki as he moves back over her, she starts caressing her hands up his arms to his neck to pull him down for another kiss. Loki manages to pull away long enough to pin her arms, glancing down her body with roaming eyes that makes her shiver. It is the way a predator looks at their prey before tearing it apart limb by limb. Katri briefly thinks she should have a problem with that before Loki shimmies his way down her body to nose at her pubic hair. Swallowing thickly Katri watches him, catching his eye as he looks up and licks up her folds with a slight smirk. Whimpering, Katri can’t look away as Loki holds her eye and continues lapping at her, latching onto her clit and sucking before going down and sticking his tongue inside her. Widening her legs, she attempts to sit up a bit more before Loki uses a hand to push her back down, gripping her hips to get her to stay still. She moans as he continues, using his teeth to skim her flushed, over sensitized skin gently, before turning his head and biting into her thigh and sucking a hickey into her pale flush. Katri moans loudly, grabbing Loki’s hair and yanking him until he follows her movements so she can bring him up and kiss him, ignoring the taste of herself on his tongue as she wraps her legs around his waist. Putting a hand down to him, she squeezes around his length, getting a growl and a slight warning nip to her bottom lip as Loki grips her hips tighter than completely necessary. Shifting, suddenly a bit nervous, Katri lets Loki rest his forehead against hers, he brings his hand up to brush over her flushed cheek, she nuzzles into his hand enjoy the feel of his skin against her own which is over heating at his touch. She smiles reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair as she kisses him softly, brushing theirs noses together, Katri watches Loki angle his cock to her and then looks back to her, a silent question behind his eyes. She nods and he kisses her softly as he gently pushes into her bringing his arms around her as he becomes fully seated inside of her. She pants and gasps against his lips a small whine passing her lips.

“Shhh” he strokes her hair and litters her face with kisses. “I have got you.....it will pass, Love, just breath” Katri breathes harshly, biting her lip as she tightens her legs around Loki to prevent him from moving.

“Keep going, Loki.” Katri pants. Loki nods, kissing Katri and sinking inside of her, making her moan loudly. Loki starts moving his hips, giving slow, deep thrusts, a hand going behind Katri’s neck, and one on her hip. Katri pants, mouth dropping open, and Loki kisses Katri, tongue sliding inside Katri’s mouth, she moans. Katri wants to laugh at the sounds of him moving against her, the way her chest is sliding, slick with sweat, against his. The feeling of his balls hitting her ass makes her breath hitch though, making it difficult to get any sounds past her throat where Loki is ravishing with his tongue. All too soon it is over, making Katri snort as Loki stays fully inside her and he collapses heavily on top of her. “You are heavy.” She comments, slightly out of breath and a little frustrated as the arousal still spiralling through her abdomen where it is tightly wound. The only response to her is a nip to her shoulder, and Loki’s head rising to look down at her awkwardly.

“Give me a second.” He swallows loudly, starting to harden inside of her again as she shifts under him uncomfortably. Katri stares up at him as he lifts himself onto his elbows, starting a slower pace that has him hitting a spot inside her that makes her thrash and grab onto him for support. She feels like she is going to drift away with the way it makes her feel, and she groans as Loki brings a hand down to rub at her clit bringing her to the edge. He moans as he orgasms again, still over sensitive from his first release, bringing her over too. She closes her eyes tightly, gasping for breath as she lets the sensation roll over her, making her whine out in pleasure as Loki rolls and brings her with him to settle on top of him. Still inside of her, Loki settles into the bed, rubbing soothingly over Katri's back and bringing the sheets over them with his other hand. She lays with her head on his chest as he kisses her head. “Are you alright, love?” he asks, she nods softly, he brushes her sweaty hair from her face. “Did you enjoy yourself?” he asks smirking, she chuckles a little and nods.

“I did....that was....nothing of what the other girls said even came close” she whispers, he smiles. 

“Good” he strokes her back.

“I love you,” she tells him as she leans forward and presses her mouth to his, teasing his lips apart and swirling her tongue gently around his. The kiss is long and deep, and so full of love. When she pulls away and nestles back against him, Loki tightens his arms around her.

“I love you too, Katri.” he kisses her head. 


	7. Chapter Six

**Early 1001AD;** Katri enters Loki's cabin and pulls off her cloak, she's 21 now, and grown into a fine young woman who's beauty is the envy of every girl in the village. Niklaus has yet to be matched meaning that Katri and Loki have yet to wed, and though with each passing year she feels that slither of hope that they ever will slip through her fingers Loki assures her that they will. The last few weeks she's been feeling funny, just slightly off her usual self and Loki told her to talk to her mother, and she did, that morning. Loki rests on his bed reading, he glances to his lady love as she shuts the door and moves to him, climbing onto the bed to join him.

“I spoke to mother” Katri whispers resting on Loki's chest. “Loki...” she worries, he frowns and lifts her chin. “I am with child” his lips split into this smile that she swears she's never seen before, wide and bright and so happy.

“You are....with my child?” he whispers, she nods.

“There has been no one else” she assures him, he still somehow manages to smile wider, his eyes sparkle as he sits up, pulling her with him.

“We are going to have a child” he whispers, she nods and smiles at him, he clasps her face in his hands and kisses her. She smiles against his lips, he chuckles and pulls back. “I cannot believe it” he whispers softly reaching for her stomach. She watches him warmly. Though her mother smiled at the news Katri could sense a tenseness to her as well. Though she and Loki are not married, the village has come to see them are husband and wife in all but law and accept them as they are. Loki touches her stomach and smiles. “I cannot wait to tell mother” Loki admits.

…...........

Loki opens the cabin door and slips in before stiffening, his eyes rolling slightly.

“Brother” he greets turning to face his mountain of a brother, Thor stands in the centre of the room. “What are you doing here?” Loki asks.

“I heard we were to gain a member of the family” Thor tells his brother looking around the hut. “I came to see for myself. It has been six years and you have yet to bring her home....” he picks up a book and frowns at it before setting it down. “So where is she?” He asks turning to Loki. “Where is my new sister?”

“She's in the village with her family” Loki answers. “She is telling them she is with child and that she will be moving in here, with me so I can look after them both” Thor smirks.

“Is she pretty?” he asks, Loki rolls his eyes.

“Not that it matters, but she is beautiful and funny and sweet....” Loki answers. Thor raises an eyebrow.

“Will she and the baby be coming to live on Asgard?” Thor asks. “You know mother would prefer that”

“I have yet to bring it up with Kat” Loki admits. “Her family is here....it would be a difficult decision for us to make”

“She is mortal?” Thor asks, Loki looks down.

“Yes” Loki answers. “I know” he starts. “I know the life we will have together will be short for me....but it is better then nothing” Thor nods a little.

“Perhaps” Thor turns and moves to the seat before taking his place. “Any idea how long she will be?” he asks. “Fandral is throwing me festivities for the glorious battle fought” Loki rolls his eyes. “I shall drink to you and my new sister and nephew” Katri slips into the cabin and lowers her hood shaking the snow from her hair.

“Kat” Loki states, she turns to him and then looks to Thor. “This is my brother, Thor” Loki offers, Katri smiles pleasantly at Thor. “Thor, this is Katri”

“Well Loki wasn't exaggerating your beauty” Thor comments taking Katri's hand in his to kiss the back. “Lady Katri” he greets, Katri raises an eyebrow looking at Loki who rolls his eyes.

“It is nice to finally meet you, Prince Thor” Katri offers releasing his hand and taking Loki's instead. “Loki talks about you all the time” Loki frowns and looks to Katri as Thor beams.

“Really?” Thor asks, Katri shakes her head.

“No” she answers, Loki smirks and looks down. “I think he mentioned you once....about six years ago” Thor's smile fades. Loki presses his lips to her shoulder and winks at her.

“None the less I am glad to finally meet you” Thor tells Katri. “Mother actually does talk about you all the time, I think she's just excited to have a daughter to dote on”

“Oh well we're not married” Katri corrects.

“Yet” Loki adds.

“Loki, Niklaus has been sniffing around a girl that Elijah is interested in, and she already has a child, out of wedlock” Loki raises an eyebrow and lowers his eyes to her stomach. “This is not the same and you know it....” she argues, Thor smiles watching them together, he can see how happy Loki is, compared to his usual loner, bookworm self. Katri turns to Thor. “Are you staying for dinner?” she asks. “I can make extra” Thor smiles.

“I would love to join you both for dinner” Thor answers her.

….............

Thor laughs as Loki smirks looking to Katri who is blushing like mad, she nudges Loki who leans closer and kisses her head.

“Midgard seems more interesting then any of the stories seem to claim back home” Thor offers with a smile. “Your magic seems more nature based then the Asgardian magic”

“It is more volatile as well” Loki offers. “Tis why that plant caught fire instead of growing”

“It was an accident” Katri scolds. “And I got it right the next time”

“Yes, fortunately for the local flora” Loki teases, Thor laughs, Katri shoves at Loki who grabs her wrist and chuckles. “Oh, Love, your magic is beautiful in it's own way” Thor smiles a little watching them.

“I am glad you found Katri, brother” Thor admits, Loki looks to him. “She seems....like your perfect match” Katri smiles at Thor, Loki takes her hand. “I am really happy for you” Thor then stands. “But I should be getting back, I do not wish to be late for my own party” Loki kisses the back of Katri's hand.

“I shall be right back” he tells her, she nods as he stands to join Thor as he leaves.

…............

Summer 1001AD:

Loki walks with Katri through the village, she's about 5 months gone by now, her dresses altered to fit her, Loki has never been happier, a basket held under his arm filled with Katri's flowers and herbs, she talks animatedly about the crib Niklaus is working on for them. They see Niklaus and Elijah ahead of them practising with swords.

“I see my brothers are fighting again” Katri claims as Rebekah and Henrik run towards where Elijah and Niklaus is. Loki and Katri head that way too.

“Oh look, our sisters have arrived to watch my fast approaching victory!” Elijah teases seeing Rebekah and Katri.

“On the contrary, Elijah...” Niklaus swings the sword and cuts Elijah's belt off his waist. “They've come to laugh at you!” Esther and Mikael approach their children as the children all laugh together, Loki smiles watching them, he only has one brother, and watching Katri with her siblings makes him wonder what it would have been like if Odin and Frigga had more children.

“Relax, Mikael. Niklaus means well” Esther warns Mikael.

“That is precisely my problem” Mikael approaches the boys. Suddenly everyone stops laughing, Katri clutches to Loki's hand, he notes her worry and pulls her closer. Mikael takes Elijah's sword and turns to Niklaus. “So, why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior?” Mikael asks Niklaus as they start to sword fight. Niklaus dodges the blows.

“Father, we were just having fun”

“We fight for our survival! And you find time for fun?! I want to have fun! Teach me! Come on!”

“Father, it was nothing...” Mikael disarms Klaus without effort and slams him on his back on the ground. He sets the sword at Klaus's throat, Katri steps forward but Loki pulls her back with a look and a shakes of his head.

“You are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What? No more laughter?” Mikael asks Niklaus.

“You've made your point, Mikael!” Esther tells Mikael sternly. Mikael stabs the sword into the ground; it sticks right next to Niklaus's head.

“Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive, boy” Mikael gets up and leaves. Niklaus looks to Katri who gives him a sad look back.

 

 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Autumn 1001AD:**

Katri, now 8 months pregnant sits with Kol in the family cabin, though she's technically moved in with Loki she still visits her brothers and sister, and her parents. Kol holds up a coloured stone and Katri nods a little, Kol sets the stone on the table and picks up another one.

“Mother!!!” Kol and Katri look out the window and frown.

“Is that Niklaus?” Katri asks trying to Stand, Kol grabs her elbow and helps her up. “Something is wrong” Kol takes her hand and they live the hut together to see Niklaus carrying the dead body of their little brother Henrik. “Henrik” Katri whispers.

“Mother!!” Niklaus shouts. Esther runs out the hut behind Katria and straight to Niklaus and Henrik.

“No, no!! What happened?”

“The wolves! I am sorry, I'm so sorry!” Niklaus tells her. Esther turns to Ayana who has gathered to see what's going on.

“We must save him. Please, there must be a way!”

“The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone” Ayana argues.

“No! No!!!” Esther clutches Henrik's body. Katri starts to cry, Kol clutches to her hand tightly.

…...............

“I found your favourite flower” Loki tells Katri as he walks into their cabin, she lays in bed curled up around her bump. “Kat?” he asks, she sniffles and starts to cry. He sets the flower down and moves to her. “Kat, what is it?” he asks climbing onto the bed to join her.

“Henrik” she whispers sadly looking up at him, eyes tearful and puffy and red. “The wolves....” she hugs his chest and he wraps his arms tight around her kissing her head.

“It is alright, love, I have you” he coos. “Tell me what happened”

“Henrik is dead” she admits, Loki looks to her. “He is dead” she whispers looking to him sadly. He brushes the tears from her cheek. “Henrik...” she whispers. “Loki...” she whimpers, he strokes her hair and kisses her forehead.

“I am sorry” he whispers. “Oh, love, I am so sorry” He keeps her close as she cries, cradling her to his chest, his arms wrapped around her. He holds her until she falls asleep, exhausted.

….........

Loki joins Katria on the bed, she's not exactly very mobile lately because she's about bursting at the seams, Loki touches her bump and kisses her cheek, she reads a note from her father

“I am to have dinner with my family” she tells Loki. “Probably the last one before the little one is here” she rubs her bump, Loki kisses her head. “Plus it will be nice, our first family dinner since Henrik” she adds softly.

“I know you miss him” Loki takes her hand and kisses the back of it. “I miss him” he admits.

“You miss having someone to teach how to prank” she corrects, Loki smirks and shrugs a little.

“I am not going to lie to you, love” he kisses her nose as she chuckles and the gasps grabbing his hand and pulling it to her bump.

“Loki....He's moving” She whispers smiling at Loki who feels her bump. “I cannot wait, Loki, I really cannot” she admits. “We are going to be a real family” he nods and kisses her.

“You said he” Loki states.

“It feels like a boy” she whispers. “I do not know how to explain it, I think we are having a son” Loki smiles and caresses her bump softly.

…............

The messenger had found Loki whilst he was picking herbs from Katria's small garden, for her potions and poultices, she can't physically bend over to pick them any more, and he finds he rather enjoys it. The messenger had been sent by Mikael, Katria was to have their baby, she only went to her parents for dinner and now this is happening. And he could not move into the village faster.

“Where is she?” Loki asks approaching Mikael who sits on the stoop outside the house. “Your messenger said Katria.....that the baby is coming”

“It was” Mikael agrees. “But...something went wrong” Loki frowns at him.

“Wrong?” Loki asks. “Wrong how?”

“Katri and the baby.....” Mikael starts and then shakes his head. Loki's features harden slightly.

“Take me to her” Loki demands. “Please, I must see her” Mikael looks to the house behind him and Loki moves straight to it, moving through the rooms till he finds the children's. She is there. His breath catches as he moves to her, his hands trembling at his side, heart pounding in his chest. He looks down at Katri's body, he doesn't hide that he is crying, why would he, she really is dead, laying there unmoving, covered in her own blood.

“I am sorry” Mikael tells him stood in the doorway, his voice thick with emotion, with grief and sincerity. Loki sniffles and moves to sit on the bed next to Katri, hesitantly touching her face and brushing her hair back from her forehead.

“She was fine” Loki whispers. “She was fine earlier.......I do not understand”

“Esther did everything in her power” Mikael tells him. “To save them” this is not a lie. Loki nods and closes his eyes. Loki strokes Katri's cheeks and smiles sadly, how could this have happened? What did he do to deserve this? What did she do? What did this family do? Two children in a month, lost. A grandchild, gone. Loki stokes her hair as his lip trembles. He knew one day he would loose her. But not this day, not this soon, how is this fair? How is any of this fair? On him, on her, on their child, on her entire family.

“My heart and soul” he whispers and sniffles, he blinks, sending more tears down his cheeks, he leans closer to Katri. “I love you” he whispers to her. “Always” He then kisses her softly, he stands and brushes his hands over his face. He wants to stay, but he can't, he cannot look at her like that. He cannot see the love of his life lying in her own blood. He just can't.

“We will take care of her” Mikael tells him, Loki nods and wipes away more tears.

“I am sorry for your loss” Loki offers.

“As I for yours” Mikael counters, Loki nods and then leaves, fleeing, he leaves the cabin and starts away from the Mikaelson home, he does not make it far before he is leaning over a bush to vomit. His love and his child are gone. Just like that. Loki pulls back from the bush as he starts to cry, he flees further, deep into the trees of the village, as far as he can get before he stops hearing the voices of the villagers. He needs his mother. That much he does know. Loki closes his eyes and then looks up.

“Heimdall” he whispers knowing the man can hear him. Loki is encased in the bi-frost.

.....................

**Two Hours Earlier:**

Esther looks into the room where Mikael had placed Katri, on her bed, Esther looks to Mikael as he reaches her side.

“It must be now” Esther tells Mikael, who nods.

“I will find a messenger to send for the boy” He offers.

“Wait until I have the baby in my arms” Esther warns. “That boy is faster then he looks. Send word to Bori, tell them to be ready to go” Mikael nods, Esther moves towards where Katri lays. Esther takes a knife and looks down at her daughter. “It is for the best” she states and then crouches at the bed side.

 


	9. Chapter Eight

Esther hurries through the village, a newborn swaddled in a blanket, it was a son, a boy, with Loki's bright green eyes which peer up with such intensity. Esther has wrapped a triskelion necklace around his neck and holds him close to her chest, he cries, screams for his mother. Esther coos trying to silence it as she moves to a hut at the end of the row, a baby-less couple, incapable of having their own, She'd offered them a baby in return they will leave the village and get as far away from Katri as they can get. The couple, Bori and Slyvie are waiting outside of their now empty home, everything they own in the world in a carriage waiting for them. Bori approaches Esther first and motions to the baby, Esther looks to her grandchild and adjusts the blankets slightly.

“His name is Arkin” Esther tells the couple and touches the necklace around his neck. “Never take this off, it is to protect him, never...” she looks to Bori who nods. Esther struggles to hand the baby over. But she has to. Esther slips Arkin into Bori's arms. “Are you ready to leave?” she asks them, Sylvie nods as she straps a chest to the carriage, the pony shifting slightly.

“We can leave now” Sylvie answers moving to Bori who hands over the baby to her. “Hello” she coos softly. “He is beautiful” Esther smiles slightly and nods.

“Yes” she agrees.

“Your young Kat isn't going to miss him?” Bori asks. “She seemed so happy to be expecting”

“This is the best for everyone” Esther states and takes step back. “Look after him” she adds before walking away. Arkin's cries following her back to her home. Sylvie looks down at Arkin and then looks to Bori.

“Do not look at me like that, my love, you wanted a child....and Esther offered” Bori tells her.

“But she is such a sweet girl, and she and Loki....”

“What's done is done” Bori argues. “He is our son now, and we will look after him” Sylvie sighs and looks to Arkin.

“I just feel terrible” Sylvie admits. Bori moves to her and touches Arkin's head.

“You heard her, Esther said this was the best thing for them, after the loss of little Henrik....” Sylvie sighs.

“Fine, but he will always know” she warns. “He will always know about his mother and father, we will not lie to him” She tells her husband. Bori nods and kisses her softly.

“Time to go” He tells her softly. “We have a new life to start” She smiles and nods holding Arkin closer to her chest.

...............

 **1 year later:**  In a small cabin in the middle of a small village in the North of the still undiscovered Americas: Sylvie hums softly to Arkin who starts to settle in her arms, Bori looks to them and smiles.

“I always knew you would be a magnificent mother” he comments warmly, Sylvie looks to him and then looks away to Arkin. “The silent treatment?” Bori asks. “Really? I thought we were passed all this” Sylvie adjusts Arkin's blanket and strokes his cheek.

“I just cannot get passed what we were part of” Sylvie offers. “Every time I look at him I am reminded of his mother”

“You heard the news” Bori points out. “The village was destroyed, wiped out, that would have been his little fate too” Sylvie sighs a little. “We saved his life” Sylvie sighs a little and shakes her head, she stands and moves to the crib in the corner, she sets Arkin into it and sets it rocking sitting next to it.

“Do you never wonder?” Slyvie asks looking to Bori. “If he had stayed with his mother...”

“He'd be dead, like the rest of them” Bori argues. “Now enough of this” he scolds. “He is our son now, Arkin is ours, no more talk of his mother”

“But we agreed” She argues.

“And then they all died....” he snaps. “Now it no longer matters” he stands and leaves the hut, Sylvie sighs and looks into the crib at Arkin who sleeps.

.....................

Sylvie sleeps whilst Bori rocks Arkin, he thinks of Arkin more of his son then Sylvie does, but he thinks of her too, of Katria, he knows something stunk about the whole deal with Esther but he was so desperate for a son he didn't care, so he ignored that feeling in his chest and his soul and took the boy. Bori touches the necklace around Arkin's neck and then sings a little.

“Helga, Helga. What’d I tell ya? By Thor, does your garden sure grow. With Silver Bells. And Cockle Shells. And enemy skulls in a row”

“Stop singing him those songs” Sylvie warns as she sits up. “You're not a Viking any more” she teases, Bori chuckles and kisses Arkin's head.

“But we still believe in the old gods” he argues softly, Sylvie smiles softly at him.

“I am sorry for before, my heart”

“As am I” Bori offers moving to join his wife on the bed with Arkin.

“You were right, his mother and father are long gone, we are all he has now” Sylvie states. “He needs to grow up believing that someone loves him, that someone wants him....that is us” Bori kisses her and pulls back to look at Arkin with a smile.

 


	10. Chapter Nine

**1010AD:**  Sylvie stands before a 9 year old Arkin who scuffs his feet on the ground, she raises an eyebrow at him and then sighs.

“Ark” she starts. “Did you, or did you not, release the horses from Marico's stable?” Sylvie asks him, Arkin looks away and shrugs. “Ark, we talked about the pranks...”

“But I did not do it” Arkin argues looking to his mother, Sylvie gives him a look making sure he knows she knows he is lying to her. “Very well” Arkin mumbles. “I did, but Marico was mean to Alya, he deserved it”

“Three horses died, Arkin” Sylvie argues. “That's Marico's livelihood, it is how he feeds his family, without horses he cannot pay for food, or clothing....” Arkin looks down.

“I did not mean for it to go that far” he whispers.

“I know that, my sweet boy” Sylvie assures him. “But it did....so you are going to spend the next four moons working the stables” Arkin opens his mouth to argue but one look from his mother stops him, he bites his lip. “And then after that you will help your father in the fields until Marico gets a new plough horse” Arkin nods. Sylvie lifts his chin and smiles softly at him. Every day he looks more and more like Loki, the dark hair, the green eyes, the pale skin.

“Mother?” he asks her, she smiles sadly and kisses his forehead.

“Go play, you start in the stables tomorrow” she tells him pulling back, Arkin smiles and then runs off after his friend. Sylvie smiles sadly after him as Bori wraps an arm around her from behind. “One day someone will get hurt” she tells Bori.

“He is just a child playing games” Bori offers and kisses her head. “Let him has his fun....whilst he can, soon he will be old enough to work the land with me and then all his time will be spent in the fields” Sylvie leans against him.

…...........

 **That night:**  Akrin looks to his mother as she sits on the edge of his bed with him.

“I told Marico that I was sorry” Arkin tells Sylvie as she tucks him in. “He said I did not have to work with the horses” Sylvie shoots him a look.

“Is that a lie?” she asks, Arkin stares at her then nods. “What did we say about lying?” she asks him.

“Not to do it” he answers. “But I hate horses” he whines. “They smell” Sylvie brushes his hair away from his forehead.

“Then may be you will learn not to pull silly little pranks” she teases slightly and pokes his nose. He smiles at her.

“Will you sing the song?” he asks. “I cannot sleep without it” she smiles softly at him and nods.

“Very well, but you must sleep tonight, no more sneaking out” he looks surprised that she knows this. “I am your mother, I know everything” she tells him with a smirk. “Now, are you comfortable?” Arkin wiggles in his bed a little and then nods. Sylvie begins to sing to him. “The sky is dark and the hills are white. As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night, and this is the song the storm-king sings, as over the world his cloak he flings: Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep; He rustles his wings and gruffly sings: Sleep, little one, sleep. On yonder mountain-side a vine clings at the foot of a mother pine; the tree bends over the trembling thing, and only the vine can hear her sing: Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep; What shall you fear when I am here? Sleep, little one, sleep. The king may sing in his bitter flight, the tree may croon to the vine to-night, but the little snowflake at my breast Liketh the song I sing the best, Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep; Weary thou art, anext my heart. Sleep, little one, sleep” she looks to Arkin to find him fast asleep, she smiles and kisses his head before standing and leaving the room, as she does, Arkin peeks through an eye to watch her go before getting up, he moves towards his window and glances back to make sure his mother hasn't returned before he climbs through it.

…..............

Sylvie looks up from her seat and rolls her eyes looking to Bori who cleans his harvesting tools, he smirks a little.

“He is going to end up getting hurt” she scolds.

“Please” Bori scoffs. “That boy is as durable as a old Viking war ship”

“That does not stop me from worrying” Sylvie argues looking down at the embroidery in her lap. Bori smiles warmly at his wife and then goes back to his tools.

 


	11. Chapter Ten

**1015AD:** 14 year old Arkin climbs in through his bedroom window, sneaking back in after a night of adventuring. He pulls off his cloak and yawns a little.

“Mother” he groans finding her sat on the edge of his bed.

“I thought we talked about you sneaking out” she scolds standing, adjusting her dress. “It is not safe”

“But...there is so much to see” He argues. “I cannot stay trapped in this village forever” she cups his cheeks and smiles.

“Always wanting more” she offers. “More books, more knowledge, more to see and do....” So much like his mother, she thinks to herself.

“There is a whole world out there” Arkin argues. “I want to see it all”

“Be careful what you wish for, my boy” she scolds slightly and kisses his head. “Now get some sleep” he nods and kisses her cheek.

….............

Bori leans in the doorway of the hut watching Sylvie sat at his desk, he leans up and moves towards her.

“What are you doing?” Bori asks touching Sylvie's shoulder.

“Writing a letter for Ark” she answers turning the piece of charcoal around in her fingers. “Telling him the truth, just...for one day” she offers, Bori kisses her head. “We can lock it in your desk..” he nods and sits beside her. “Does it never bother you?” she asks.

“Every moment of every day” he admits. “You think I like lying to him about who he is” he pulls her closer to him. “He is our son, maybe not by blood but we raised him, he will understand” she leans against him and smiles a little. He strokes her arm.

…..........

Bori pulls Sylvie into a stable pen where a black and tan mare is waiting for them, Bori smiles as Sylvie moves to the horse.

“Are you sure this is the right one?” Sylvie asks stroking the horses neck.

“He needs to learn to ride” Bori argues with a smile. “And he feels cooped up, we both know that, with a horse he can travel to the larger villages, I am getting too old to go now, he can do that for me now. So...what do you think?” he asks. “Marico told me she is his finest mare”

“She is stunning” Sylvie answers. “She looks sturdy, but strong...”

“Good” Bori nods. “I already bought her” Sylvie shoots him a look, he smirks and kisses her softly, he pulls her closer, she smiles against his lips. Arkin jumps out from behind the stable side and shouts, alarming the horse. Arkin's eyes widen as he spots his parents in the pen.

“No” he states alarmed. The horse bucks wildly, kicking back, hitting Bori first, who flies back into the wall, there is a sickening crunch and Bori drops to the ground, eyes wide and open and not moving. Sylvie screams which just upsets the horse further, Arkin tries to open the pen but fumbles with the lock. The horse rears back and kicks at Sylvie who screams as the hooves kick at her chest. Arkin just jumps the pen and grabs his mother lifting her up and pulling her back out the pen, laying her on the ground on the other side, he kneels with her. Sylvie sucks in air, blood spluttering from her lips, Arkin cries pulling her head into his lap. “I am sorry” he apologises frantic. “I am so sorry, This was not supposed to happen, not to you....this was not meant for you and father” she reaches up and strokes his cheek. “Mother” he begs pulling her closer.

“I forgive you” she assures him. “My little boy” she cries out in pain. “Make it stop” she begs crying. “It hurts”

“I cannot” he whispers. “I cannot” she pulls the dagger from her belt and presses it into Arkin's hand.

“Please” she begs, he shakes his head crying. “Tis going to happen” she tells him weakly. “But it hurts” Arkin sniffles and wraps his fingers around the blade. “Ark” she stops him as he moves his hand. “Listen...” she starts, blood trickling from her lips. “There is....something” she groans in pain.

“Tis alright, mother” he kisses her forehead and presses the blade to her chest, he shifts his fingers around the blade.

“No, Ark, listen...” she tries. “Listen...your father and I...” she struggles as breathing becomes difficult. “Letter” she offers. “In your father's desk” he nods.

“I shall find it” he assures her. “Now hush...it will be all over soon. I love you” she closes her eyes and nods. Arkin whimpers and starts to cry harder.

“Please, son” she begs, he nods and plunges the dagger into her heart, killing her instantly. He pulls the dagger out and throws it aside, clutching to his mother. He just sits and holds his mother's body, weeping, an itching starting under his skin. He starts to breath heavily. He frowns not sure what is happening to him. Then there is pain. He cries out and clutches his chest. He looks up and his eyes glow red, he lets out a supernatural howl to the sky.

….............

Arkin grabs his father's sword from the wall and attaches it to the sword belt around his waist, he is still crying, still upset, his parents are dead and it's all his fault. He pauses at his father's desk and then touches the draw, locked, he knows it is. He grabs the handle and then yanks, the lock shatters and the draw pulls loose. He sets the draw on the top of the desk and starts to rummage in it, looking for his mother's letter. His hand pauses on it when he finds it, this letter will be his mother's last words to him, better then her begging him to end her life, to put her out of her misery. He snatches the letter up and then flees his home. Heads into the forest surrounding their village, he's always been called to the trees, it's where he always escaped to every free chance he got. He looks back to his home over his shoulder before disappearing into the trees. The villagers will not accept him knowing he killed his own parents.

 


	12. Chapter Eleven

**1065 AD:** A now adult Arkin, 64 years old, but he looks to be in his early 20s still, something he noticed had happened ten years into his self solitary confinement. He's not spoken to another human being in 50 years, hunting his own food, making his own clothes, seeing through his full moon phases alone. He knows now what he is. He did the first time the moon forced him to change. He read. He knows about the men that turn into beasts. It's his curse to bare for killing his mother. And though it hurts every month, he takes his punishment. To forever remain the same, but to forever change once a month. He stands at the tree line looking at the village he used to call home, it's 5 times the size it was when he left it. His eyes scan over the area landing on a group of hunters saddling up, tonight is a full moon and they are venturing into the forest. It's not safe for them. Arkin backs away back into the trees and then heads towards his home, a cabin built of leaves and trees and stone, anything really that he could find, he's an expert at surviving in the wild, he has to be. It's a good thing part of him is an animal. He's suited to the environment. He thrusts the axe in his hand down into the wood block outside the hut and heads inside, animal furs, stones, kindling, and his bed are all that he has. The village is now starting to encroach on his forest, they're starting to cut down trees to make space for the growing population. How long till they reach his territory? How long till they come for him? They already hunt his wolf, how long till they hunt the man. He looks around the cabin and grabs the fur bag he'd made from the brown bear he'd slaughtered the month before. He starts to pack what he has, he needs to move deeper into the trees. He does not want to stay around the humans. He could cause too much damage. He does not want more blood on his hands.

….............

It's not a year before he is trying to integrate himself back into society. Three towns away from his old home he finds a small settlement, just getting started, he can easily claim to be one of the travellers that have been slowly trickling in to join the community. The hardest part is talking again. He's so used to talking to animals with a series of grunts, growls and howls. It's relearning to talk that proves the hardest thing to do. He starts with farming work. It's what he knows how to do and it doesn't take much talking to do. He lives in a small hut on the farmers land, just outside of the main village, away from people. It's almost the perfect set up. Almost because he still has the whole wolf issue which he deals with by disappearing the day before and coming back the day after. No one is any the wiser. And pretty soon, he's human again.

…..................

 **1100 AD:** In the middle of a forest, a witch is holding a cauldron of fire. Five men stand around her in a circle with their swords touching the ground. The witch is performing a spell in Latin. She holds the cauldron above her head and the fire is struck by a lightning bolt. She lowers the cauldron to the ground and pours the fire out. The fire spreads towards the sword blades and runs up them. The five men have the hunter's tattoo spreading up their arms and across their chest.

..................

 **1114 AD:** In Italy, in the town's square, Katri, not as dead as Mikael lead Loki to believe, in fact she's very much alive, but the smiling, happy Kat that once was is no longer to be found, despite the heat she wears a floor length black dress with green accents on the sleeves, she stands watching a man is on a stage, there are several people tied up to wooden poles and staked through the chest on the stage. The man speaks to the crowd of people.

“These demons live among you. Passing as human” he announces. Niklaus and Elijah stop on either side of Katri, Niklaus taking her hand. Alexander approaches a box on the stage. “So, witness with your own eyes” He unlocks the box. A man steps out of the box and starts to burn. The man is set ablaze. The crowd screams in fear as the man burns to death. Alexander walks down from the stage, looking unabashed by this. Elijah leans closer to Katri.

“He's putting on quite the show” he offers.

“He is nothing. I could eat him for sport” Katri complains.

“Still you should heed the warning. Between you two here and Kol in the east, you have not been discreet. Stories of the Original vampires are spreading” Elijah complains.

“I welcome such infamy” Niklaus states.

“But if you're worried about discretion, perhaps you should wrangle our baby sister” Katri points out nodding to Rebekah who stands with Alexander, who kisses her hand and she smiles. They walk away together, arm in arm. Katri pulls a disgusted face and clenches her jaw.

….............

Later Katri, Nikaus, Elijah, Alexander, and Rebekah are gathered around a table partaking in a feast. A maiden pours Katri some wine.

“I am unaccustomed to such luxury” Alexander comments.

“Well, it's the least we could do to repay you for opening our eyes to the truth” Elijah offers as Katri takes a big drink. “We're curious to hear more about your order. Your crusade”

“We are but five men. Bound by fire in the last breath of a dying witch to a single cause; the destruction of all vampires” Alexander informs them.

“And how do you hope to achieve this?” Niklaus asks.

“We have the ultimate weapon which no vampire can survive” Alexander answers, Katri glances to him from over her goblet, her eyes shift to Niklaus who glances back at her.

 


	13. Chapter Twelve

**1114 AD:** Rebekah and Alexander are in bed together. Rebekah is sitting on top of him and they are kissing passionately. They pull apart. Alexander smiles. Rebekah runs her hand across the tattoo on his chest.

“How do you read these symbols?” She asks.

“The map took my brothers and I years to translate” He grabs a sword leaning against the bed. “The sword is the key to reading it” He puts down the sword. “Have you considered my offer? To come with me when I leave to follow the map”

“I have and I would like that very much” Rebekah tells him, Alexander smiles. Rebekah kisses him. When they pull apart, Rebekah glances over at something on the cabinet next to the bed. “What is that?”

“Oh, that. That” He picks up the silver dagger. “Is a very special weapon. For a very special kind of vampire” He dips the dagger into the white oak ash. “When my brotherhood has achieved its destiny, those monsters will cease to exist. Until then, we have the daggers”

“Do you really believe they're all so evil they must be put down?” Rebekah asks.

“Let us not talk of such evil. Let us do this” He kisses her. “And this” He kisses her again. “And this” He kisses her neck. “And this” He stabs Rebekah through the heart with the silver dagger.

…...............

 **Later;** Rebekah gasps and wakes up. Katri is standing at the foot of the bed. She is covered in blood. The walls are stained with smears of blood as well.

“What happened?” Rebekah asks her big sister.

“Ask him” Katri answers and then steps aside revealing Alexander behind her. He's been stabbed against the wall with his own sword. Rebekah starts to cry. “Only, he cannot answer, because I have ripped out his tongue” Katri adds calmly, it's the calm on her sister that unnerves Rebekah, where Niklaus is quick to show his anger, Katri keeps it in, and then explodes when it becomes too much, then she is down right dangerous. “And Nik got the rest of them”

“Kat, I had no idea” Rebekah tells her.

“But you should have” Katri argues turning to Rebekah. “Your only family was nearly wiped out, because of your stupidity. What did he promise you?” Katri asks.

“Nothing” Rebekah answers, Katri shoots her a look. “Nothing” Rebekah assures her.

“He would not have made a move unless he knew you were vulnerable” Katri argues. “You trusted him, over me, over Nik. What did he promise you?”

“Nothing, Kat. I swear”

“What did he promise you?” Kat snaps, Rebekah starts crying.

“Nothing, Kat. Nothing” Katri moves and grabs Rebekah roughly by the shoulders and stands her up.

“Tell me, Rebekah” Rebekah stares at her sister.

“A cure. He said there was a cure” Rebekah admits, Katria releases her sister and steps back.

“What?” Katri asks. “You are lying” she accuses, Rebekah shakes her head.

“I promise, I am not” Rebekah tells her.

…..............

Across the world: Arkin swings an axe around in his hand and then tightens his grip around the handle and then swings it, cutting into a tree in front of him. He's 114 now. And still hasn't aged. He's moved many, many times since he reintegrated into the world. He swings the axe again, this time cutting through the tree, it falls heavily. He sighs and turns moving towards him camp, slamming the axe down into a stump as he passes it. He sits in front of the fire and drags his bag closer to himself, pulling a letter from within, his mother's letter, he's been carrying it around with him but he hasn't opened it yet. He hasn't the heart to. Fear and self loathing both to play. The fear, he has no idea what could be so important that his mother used her dying words to tell him about this letter. And self loathing, he doesn't deserve to read it. He sets it down and shakes his head before scratching at his beard.

….............

 **1400ish:** Norway. Arkin has made his way to Norway. After travelling from his homeland he made his way up through the Americas and then managed to get passage on a ship across to Norway. Where he bought a horse and took to riding across the country. The road is thick with snow and the horse struggles. No wonder the carriage ahead of him is stuck. And he's not the sort of person to not help. How can he, not when there is a pregnant woman struggling with either her lover or her husband, but either way Arkin cannot not help them. He pulls his horse to a stop and climbs from it.

“Do you need help?” he asks, the man turns to him, noting Arkin's size he nods, he'll take all the help they can get.

“The wheel has caught in a ditch” he tells Arkin who moves towards the carriage.

“Here” Arkin moves to the cart and lifts the carriage easily from the carriage easily from the ditch in the snow. The travelling pair relax, relieved.

“Thank you” the pregnant woman tells him. “We would have been stuck until the snow melted” she stares at him a moment narrowing her eyes a little.

“It is no bother” Arkin assures her.

“I am Freya. This is Mathias” She holds out her hand and Arkin takes it, she smiles at him, something flickering across her eyes.

“Arkin” he offers, she clutches to his hand and he frowns a little.

“Have you read your mother's letter yet?” she asks, Arkin drops his smile and glares at her. “I am sorry” she is quick to release him.

“Freya is gifted” Mathias offers.

“They are not dead” Freya tells Arkin, he frowns.

“My parents are dead” he corrects. “I know that, I was there” Freya shrugs a little and smiles.

“Will you stay for some food?” Mathias offers. “As thanks” Arkin nods.

…....................

 **Later** : Arkin sits by the fire, an empty wooden bowl at his side, his mother's letter open in his hand, he'd given in, curiosity now edging out everything else.

“You should find a witch to help you” Freya offers sitting with him.

“How did you know about this?” Arkin motions to the letter in his hand.

“I am witch” she admits. “Not very powerful though” she whispers.

“I never even....” Arkin looks to the letter. “I had no idea I was not theirs” he sighs a little. “It says my real parents are dead”

“They are not” Freya offers. “The plaque spoken of in the letter, it did not kill everyone like they believed....” Freya offers him a smile. “If you head South” she offers. “There are shamans and witch doctors in the desert that will help you find them”

“Thank you, Freya” he tells her. “I should be making a move” he stands and tucks away the letter. “I have a long travel ahead of me if I am to make it to the desert” she smiles and nods. “Good luck, wherever you end up, both of you”

“Thank you, Arkin” Freya smiles warmly at him as he moves to his horse and climbs on.

“You did not tell him” Mathias whispers in her ear.

“I could not” she argues. “He would stay, and 'she' would find him”

 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**1400's:** Arkin doesn't need to make it to the deserts to find a shaman, in the end he finds a witch in a village in Sweden, she is crouched by a fire with a bowl of herbs, her appearance is witch like, but he's not sure. She throws herbs in the fire and then looks to him over her shoulder, she stands wiping her hand on her skirt before moving towards him.

“I am Kaja” she introduces with a smile, and he's drawn to her, he's never had an interest in humans before, he stays away from them, but he sought this one out.

“Ark” he offers back.

“I know” she tells him. “I saw you coming” she admits. Arkin smirks.

“You are a witch” he points out, she nods.

“I am.....” she agrees with a smile. “What can I do for you?” she asks.

“I think....I think I want your help to find my real parents” he offers, she cocks her head.

“You think?” she asks. “Or you know?” she smirks at him.

“I am not sure yet” he admits. “I have only known few weeks and....I would like to know who they are and where they are and where they have been and why I am not with them” she nods.

“Then stay” she offers. “Till you have made up your mind” she starts walking way. “You are welcome here” he watches her walk away, her skirts swishing along the ground, her necklaces and bangles moving against the others. Arkin looks around and then sighs.

…...............

 **1492:** England. Inside a mansion a party is underway. The room is filled with guests talking to each other. Trevor is speaking with a woman. He walks over to Elijah.

“Ah, good evening, Trevor. I am pleased you could join us” Elijah offers.

“I could not miss the birthday celebration”

“No, considering the gift you claim to bear. Where is this mystery girl of which you speak?” Elijah asks.

“Right this way” Elijah follows him, Trevor leads him through the crowd of people. They join a young woman. “My dear” the woman turns to them.

“Hello” she greets. This woman is Katerina Petrova. Katherine Pierce. The spitting image of Tati, the woman both Elijah and Niklaus were once 'madly' in love with.

“Forgive me. You remind me of someone” Elijah tells her.

“Katerina, may I introduce the lord Elijah” Trevor introduces.Elijah holds out his hand. She takes it and curtsies.

“Pleasure, my lord”

“The pleasure's mine. Katerina” He kisses her hand.

….............

 **Later** : Katerina and Elijah are walking through the party.

“So where are these mysterious hosts I've heard so much about?” Katerina asks.

“Fashionably late. They like to make an entrance” Elijah answers and then sees Katri and Nikalus coming down the stairs, Katri is once again wearing a black dress, with green bordering detail. “Here they are” Elijah tells Katerina as the twins make their way towards them. Katerina is looking for them. She finally sees them twins as they join them. “Katerina, may I introduce to you the Lord Niklaus and Lady Katri” She curtsies to them, Niklaus takes and kisses her hand.

“Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please. Call me Klaus” Niklaus offers and smiles at her.

“From where have you come, Katerina?” Katri asks uninterested.

“I'm new to town, my lady” Katerina answers, Elijah looks at the twins with a smile.

“Katerina is from Bulgaria” Elijah offers.

“Zdravei, Katerina” Niklaus tells her, she laughs in delight at the unexpected use of her mother tongue.

“Very good” Niklaus looks at Elijah.

“Do you mind, brother?” he asks and then looks to Katri. “Sister? I would like to have a moment alone with her”

“No not at all. Happy Birthday, brother” Elijah offers, Niklaus smiles and leaves with Katerina. Katri scoffs and rolls her eyes before walking away looking for a drink. She hates parties. Even parties for her.

…..............

 **Later** : Niklaus is sitting on a chair in a bedroom of the mansion. A woman is in front of him. Elijah sits beside Katri who is finishing her drink. Elijah shows Katria a parchment.

“Look. A Roman parchment” Elijah tells her, she sets her goblet down and takes it, she smirks a little.

“I remember etching this scroll” she states, she cocks her head a little. “ Well, I was quite blistered from drink” she offers hold it back to Elijah.

“Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings” Elijah tells her.

“Not the African carvings? 'Cause I was quite proud of those” Niklaus corrects.

“The Aztec. Who can resist a shaman?” Katri asks, Niklaus laughs.

“Yes!” He agrees.

…..................

 **Sweden** : Kaja stands over a bowl filled with ingredients, she chants in Latin, Arkin smiles from the doorway watching her. It took only 2 years for him to fall utterly and madly in love with her, and it took her another one to let him love her. And they've been inseparable since, moving town to town in Sweden, with their constant youthful appearances they need to stay on top of who knows they do not age. And nearly 80 years later they are still here, together. He moves to her and wraps his arms around her.

“You want me to do this spell you must stop distracting me” Kaja scolds Arkin who kisses behind her ear, she smiles though leaning into him.

“Are you sure it will work?” she pokes his arm and nods.

“I double checked” she answers. “This should track your nearest blood relative”

“They could be anywhere” he points out.

“I know” she turns to him wrapping her arms around his neck. “But we will find them” she promises. “If it take one, five, ten, twenty, a hundred years....” he smiles and kisses her.

…................

 **England** : Niklaus is standing by a burning fireplace in a room of the mansion, behind him Katri is sat drinking in an armchair. Elijah enters the room.

“The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time” Nikalus states relieved.

“I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelgänger” Elijah tells the twins who look to him.

“What does it matter if she lives or not? She's a means to an end that is all” Niklaus argues.

“What, she should die for your gain?” Elijah asks them.

“She is human. Her life means nothing” Niklaus argues.

“I beg you to consider this” Elijah begs and looks to Katri. “Katri?” he asks.

“Are you so foolish as to care for her?” Katri asks him.

“Of course not” Elijah argues, in a flash Katri is stood in front of him, she clenches her jaw and glares a little.

“Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah” she argues. “We do not feel, and we do not care”

“We did once” He argues.

“Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned” she warns him, Niklaus touches the small of her back and they leave together.

…...............

 **Later** : Elijah is sitting in a chair in the mansion. Niklaus marches into the room angrily.

“What have you done?” Niklaus asks.

“I don't understand”

“Katerina has gone. She has fled”

“No”

“What did you tell her?” Niklaus snaps.

“I told her nothing” Niklaus grabs Elijah and pushes him against the wall. His face has changed. Katri appears in the doorway.

“Niklaus” she warns, he looks to her and she gives him a look, he releases Elijah and steps back, Katri looks to her elder brother. “Elijah?” she asks.

“I swear, Katri” he offers. “I told her nothing”

“And I believe you” she offers.

“Kat” Nikluas states, she waves him off.

“I will find her. You have my word” Elijah tells them both.

“If you do not, I give you my word you will be dead” Niklaus warns and turns to leave. “Come along sister” he grabs her arm and she pulls free shooting him a glare, but she does walk away with him.

…....................

 **Sweden:** Kaja touches Arkin's face as he sleeps turning ever so slightly to nuzzle into her palm.

“Ark” she whispers trying to wake him softly, she learnt not to outright wake him years ago, his werewolf instincts lashing out when he was. “Ark, I found one” she tells him, his eyes open and look up to her. “I found one” she repeats with a smile. He smiles back at her taking her hand.

“Where?” he asks.

“England” she answers with a smile. “We're going to England”

 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**1500ish, Denmark:** Arkin storms into the tavern room, Kaja following behind him letting him get it all out.

“We missed them, yet again” Arkin snaps pushing over the dresser. She waits patiently behind him, they'd arrived in England 8 years ago and were days too late to find his mother. “How many times must they slip through our fingers?” he growls.

“At least we know who they are now” Kaja offers. “The Originals....” he scoffs.

“Vampires” he snaps. “They're vampires.....my mother's family....” he shakes his head. “How can I be related to people with that reputation?” he asks her sadly.

“It's just reputation, Ark” she offers softly. “Hearsay, we don't know them, we shouldn't believe what everyone says” he hangs his head. “I'll just do the spell again” she offers rubbing his back, he turns and takes her face in his hands. “We'll find them again, we just have to be quicker next time” she teases a little. “You're a werewolf....run harder” he pulls her closer and kisses her nose. She smiles softly at him.

…..................

 **1702, Cadiz, Spain:** Arkin and Kaja stand on a harbours edge, he holds her hand as they stare out at the sea, she's watching him, because yet again, the Originals have slipped through their fingers and she's waiting for him to snap, his werewolf side means he can have his issues. She turns and touches his chest.

“Ark” she starts.

“I know” he offers. “We'll....keep looking” he looks down at her. “For....however long it takes” she smiles softly at him.

“We're just one step behind them” She tells him. “They just need to settle for a length of time.....and we'll catch up with them”

….............

 **1702ish, New Orleans, USA:** An abandoned ship is shown left in the middle of the sea. Two men stand at the shore staring at it.

“What do you make of that?” Man 1 asks.

“No banner; no flag. Floated in out of nowhere. A miracle ship” Man 2 answers.

“Why is it just sitting out there?”

“Suppose we ought to find out”

…............

The men are now entering the ship, below deck. They walk down the ladder one by one holding up lanterns for light as they hear water dripping sounds. They have other men with them.

“Where in hell is everyone?” Man 2 asks.

“Deserted. Which makes everything in the hold legally forfeit. Take what suits you”

“What do you make of that?” Man 1 refers to two coffins. “Open it up” Man 2 hesitates slightly, but soon opens the coffin, to reveal a daggered Kol.

“What the hell?!” Suddenly a door is heard swung open and men start to get attacked and disappear, but it is unclear who's doing the attacking. There are wind sounds nearby as the men start to disappear. Man 2 is the last one left. He holds up his lantern to see who's taking his men.

“Hello” Man 2 turns around with his lantern up to face Rebekah. She is vamped up and her veins begin to disappear, as she wipes the blood off her lips with her handkerchief. “Lovely to see such a handsome face after a long journey. Can I eat him, brother?”

“I'd rather you didn't” Eljiah appears out of a dark corner. He smiles slightly at Man 2. “There's no need to be afraid” Elijah compels. “And do exactly as I say. You will remember nothing”

“I will remember nothing”

“We've had a very long journey, wherein which, unfortunately, we lost all of our crew. Therefore, I will ask you kindly to transport our belongings to the shore” Elijah compel.

“What kind of hell demons are you?”

“We're vampires, darling. The Original vampires: Rebekah, Elijah, our brothers Kol and Finn; may they rest in peace”

“Are we saving the best for last?” Niklaus asks stood at the top of the steps with Man 1 as a dead body in his arms, Katri stands at his side wiping blood from her face. Rebekah rolls her eyes.

“And our half-brother and sister, Niklaus and Katri. Ignore them; they're beasts” Niklaus laughs slightly at Rebekah's comment, before pushing the dead body to the ground, which lands with a loud thud.

“We fled Europe and survived the seas. Would you rather we arrive hungry on the shores of our new homeland?” Katri asks.

“Your manners are, as always, without equal” Elijah comments. “Sir, would you be so good as to tell us where it is that we have landed?”

“The French colony of Louisiana, off the shores of a town they have named New Orleans” Man 2 answers.

“Thank you so much. Oh, I do recommend that you find yourself further assistance for the luggage. My sincere apologies” Elijah offers. Elijah soon leaves. Man 2 looks around with his lantern to see men lying dead on the ground. Some against the wall, that are covered with their own blood. The walls have blood on them as well. All the men had been 'rippered'.

…..............

Niklaus approaches Katri at the shoreline.

“What are you thinking, sister?” Niklaus asks Katri who is staring at the boat they'd arrived on.

“That with some love it could be an impressive vessel” she answers.

“Another hobby?” he asks wrapping an arm around her.

“Would you rather I spread my legs for the first man that flashes me a smile like our dearest little sister?” she asks coldly not looking away from the ship. “I want it, Nik” she tells him. He smiles.

“And you shall have it” he offers pulling her closer.

 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**1719:** Niklaus stands with Katri as she looks out over the sea, he's watching her, knowing just what is going through her mind. He knows her better then anyone. She's always loved adventure, and they've already been here 17 years, she's getting restless.

“Go” he whispers, she looks to him. “We both know that you'll come back when you're good and ready, I trust you not enough to plot against me” she makes a face and looks away.

“I'd never even think about it” she whispers. “You've never left me” she adds.

“And I never will” he strokes her arm and smiles at her. “And I know you never will me, which is why I have to tell you to go and explore” he nudges her. “You stand here everyday looking out longingly over the sea....you have a ship...go and see the world and then come back” he pulls her closer. “You're my sister, my twin, and I only want you to be happy” he looks to her sadly. “And you're not, you haven't been in over 700 years”

“You know why” she argues pulling away. “But some sea air might help” she agrees slightly. He takes her hand and nods.

“Maybe you'll become one of those pirates” he offers. “You know the ones we hear about in stories.....” she snorts and shoots him a look.

“Do I look like a pirate to you?” she asks.

“Not yet” he offers with a smirk, they share a look.

….........

 **Spain:** Kaja stands watching Ark pace.

“It takes money to cross the sea” Kaja offers watching Ark pace. “Connections” she strokes his back. “Travelling on land is easier....”

“I know” he whispers. “I remember how hard it was getting over here” he takes a breath.

“And I am working on it” she assures him. “We have enough to get us on a ship to New Orleans” she offers and then nods. “But after that...”

“You want to make sure we can survive when he get to the other side” he whispers pulling her closer to him. “That's why I love you, always thinking of things I wouldn't” she leans closer and kisses him.

“Just a little longer” she offers. “Just enough to set us up” he nods and holds her closer to him.

…..........

 **New Orleans, 1720:** Ark leans on a wall looking ahead of him, a ship leave the port of New Orleans, he knows his mother is on that ship, he sighs and glances across the way to the where the rest of his family stands.

“You could say hello to the rest of your family” Kaja offers taking his hand.

“No” he whispers back. “I want it to be her first” he pulls her closer and kisses her head. “We can at least have a look around” he offers warmly, she nods and takes his hand.

“This was my home once” Kaja admits, Ark looks to her as they walk away from the port. “Long, long time ago now” he eyes her carefully before pouting a little.

“I never even asked” Ark admits. “I just...what is that saying....gift horses and mouths” She smirks a little, Kaja turns to him taking his hands.

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you” she teases and smiles. “Let's go find something to eat” she whispers warmly and pulls him along. He snorts.

“Now I'm just more curious” he complains, she chuckles but keeps quiet. “Just....does it run out?” he asks, she looks to him.

“Not for a very long time” she assures him. “You're stuck with me” he pulls her closer and kisses her softly.

“Good”

….......

Katri looks out over the ocean stood at the helm of her ship, she looks every inch as a pirate should, she nods to herself and looks to the compass in her hand.

“Yo ho, yo ho. A pirates life for me” She sings softly closing her compass.

...............

**1825, New Orleans:**

“I heard she's back” Kaja tells Ark who nods writing a letter at the desk in their small New Orleans home. Kaja has found herself bonding with the local witches.

“I heard too” Ark whispers as she strokes her fingers over his shoulders, he closes his eyes and relaxes. “I also heard that she's just picking up supplies, she'll be gone again by morning” he looks to Kaja. “I keep thinking; Next time I will be ready.....next time I will be ready to face my mother”

“But you never are?” she asks sitting on the edge of the desk.

“There has to be a reason she didn't.....why I was with them and not her, a reason why she hasn't looked for me.....maybe she never wanted me....maybe she won't even believe me” Kaja takes his hand and smiles at him sadly. “I've spent more then 300 years looking for her, searching, waiting, and I'm not ready to talk to her yet” he snorts and shakes his head. “Makes me a coward” he mumbles pushing the letter on the desk away. Kaja looks to letter. Addressed to his mother, there are five or six lines written and then scratched out again.

“You are not a coward” Kaja corrects slipping from the desk and into his lap, he wraps his arms around her. “You are just afraid” she offers stroking his hair. “No one wants to be rejected by their parents” she offers sadly, understanding crossing her face, she gives him a soft smile. “I know you” she whispers. “She'll love you, just as I do”

“Hopefully not just as you do” he teases softly with a smirk, she hits his chest with a laugh.

…..............

Rebekah sits on a crate with Katri's captain's hat on her head, she smirks playing with the feather. Katri watches her warmly. Looks reserved for her family. Niklaus plays with the flintlock gun Katri just bought, he nods impressed, of course it's the best compulsion can buy. He points the gun across from him, aiming, unfortunately, at Katri's gunner. He fires. Katri turns wide eyed to the now dead gunner and then turns to glare at Niklaus.

“Did you just shoot my gunner?” Katri asks, Niklaus gives her an apologetic look.

“I'll get you a new one”

“He was a good one” she snaps. “He could fill a cannon in less then a minute, do you know how rare that is?” she argues, Niklaus pouts at her and she softens and shakes her head. “Don't pull the face” she warns, he smirks a little.

“We're loaded, Captain” her quartermaster offers eyeing up her sister, Katri glares at him. “Whenever you are ready” he mumbles and runs away. Rebakah laughs.

“He's so afraid of you” she teases jumping off the crate and setting Katri's hat back on her head and gives her a smile. “I'll miss you, sister” Rebekah offers. “It's not the same being the only girl” Katri nods and looks to Niklaus who hands over her gun, she takes it and slides it into the holster she wears.

“I'll be back” she reminds them. “For rum” she teases, Niklaus snorts and nods.

“Priorities” he flicks the feather on her hat. “See you soon” she nods and then heads onto her ship.

 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Shipwreck Cove; 1750** : Inside a sort of courtroom, the nearest thing Katri has to a friend, in the pirate world, is Captain Barbossa stands at the head of the table, his monkey Jack on his shoulder. Barbossa glances around the room before he starts banging a cannonball on the table.

“As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court. To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap’ns” Barbossa announces. Ragetti walks around with a bowl and each person puts a piece of junk in it.

“Those aren’t pieces of eight, they’re just pieces of junk” Pintel comments, Gibbs nods.

“Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met, the brethren were to a one, skint broke” he explains.

“So change the name”

“To what? ‘Nine Pieces of Whatever We Happened to Have in Our Pockets at the Time’? Oh yes, that sounds very piratey” Gibbs argues.

“Mr. Ragetti, if you will” Barbossa asks of the fellow pirate.

“I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me”

“Aye, ya have, but now I need it back” Barbossa whacks Ragetti on the back of the head and his wooden eye pops out and he puts it in the bowl.

“Sparrow!” Villanueva points out looking to Jack Sparrow at the other end of the table. Sparrow touches coin dangling from his bandanna.

“Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I’m content as a cucumber to wait until Captain Mikaelson joins us” Sparrow points out. Katri chooses this perfect moment to enter the room.

“Then you're in luck, Jack” she comments looking to him, he smirks a little back at her. “Listen. Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they’re on their way here” she announces looking around at the others.

“Who is this betrayer?” Jocard asks looking to her.

“Not likely anyone among us” Barbossa answers. “And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?”

“We fight!” Katri answers.

“Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a well supplied fortress” Mistress Cheng points out. “There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us”

“There is a third course” Barbossa corrects. “In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man’s brow and the strength of his back alone. Y’all know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies. We must free Calypso”

“Shoot him!” Ammand shouts.

“Cut out his tongue!” Jocard corrects.

“Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue. And trim that scraggly beard” Sparrow offers.

“Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now” Jocard informs them.

“And it’s not likely her mood’s improved” Chevalle adds.

“We release Calypso!” Villanueva shouts.

“You threaten me?” Chevalle asks.

“I silence you!” Villanueva counters and then all hell breaks loose, Katri pulls a face looking around.

“This is bloody madness” she states.

“This is politics” Sparrow offers.

“Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us” Katri adds.

“If they not be here already” Barbossa tells her and then fires gun to silence them. “It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso, and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons”

“Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak, says I” Sparrow counters.

“If you have a better alternative, please, share” Barbossa tells him.

“Cuttlefish. Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen ‘em up together and they’ll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn’t it?...or....or fish nature” Sparrow talks as he moves around the table, he places his hand on Mistress Cheng’s shoulders. "So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it. Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no?” Sparrow winks at Katri who rolls her eyes. “We cannot. Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are comin’ out of me mouth, Captain Mikaelson. We must fight”

“You’ve only ever run from a fight” Barbossa argues.

“I have not!”

“You have too!”

“Have not!”

“You have too!”

“Have not!”

“You have too, and you know it!”

“Have not, slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must fight... to run away”

“Aye!” Gibbs agrees.

“As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king” Barbossa points out.

“You made that up” Sparrow argues.

“Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code”

“SeSumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who cares...” SeSumbhajee's assistant states before he is cut off by gun shot.

“Code is the law” Captain Teague walks up behind Sparrow. “You’re in my way, boy” Sparrow scurries out of the way. Two old men carry up the code and set it on the table.

“The code” Pintel whipsers.

“As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew” Capt. Teague whistles and the dog comes with the key. “How did...?”

“Sea turtles, mate” Teague opens the books and looks through the code. “Barbossa is right”

“Hang on a minute” Sparrow checks the code. “It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, parlay with said adversaries... fancy that”

"There’s not been a king since the first court, and that’s not likely to change” Chevalle points out.

“Not likely”

“Why not?” Katri asks.

“Because the king is elected by popular vote” Gibbs answers.

“And each pirate only ever votes for hisself” Barbossa adds looking to her.

“I call for a vote” Sparrow tells them all, the room groans before everyone looks at everyone else. Then each pirate captain votes for themselves.

“I vote for Ammand, the corsair” Ammand votes.

“Capitan Chevalle, the penniless French man” Chevalle votes.

“SeSumbhajee votes for SeSumbhajee”

“Mistress Cheng”

“Gentleman Jocard”

“Katri Mikaelson”

“Barbossa”

“Villanueva”

“Katri Mikaelson” Sparrow votes, everyone looks at him.

“What?” Katri asks.

“I know, curious isn’t it?” Sparrow asks her back.

“Why didn’t you vote for me?” Jocard asks Sparrow before they all start arguing, again.

“Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?” Sparrow asks, Capt. Teague breaks a guitar string and the room goes silent.

“Very well, what say you Captain Mikaelson, king of the Brethren Court?” Madame Chang asks her.

“Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we’re at war” Katri tells them all.

“And so, we shall go to war” SeSumbhajee announces in a high pitched squeaky voice. Barbossa signals Ragetti and he makes off with the pieces of eight.

 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**New Orleans, 1770:** Katri leaves a room of the Abbatoir back in New Orleans, she takes a breath and then releases it. She's been back on dry land for 20 years now. Back with her family and the dresses and the corsets, those she has not missed. Her family on the other hand. She couldn't stay away any longer, the months and months at sea without them proved to be rather difficult for her. So here she is. Back home.

“Not as fetching on you as the old get up” she snaps her head to the side. Jack Sparrow steps out of the shadows and approaches her, a cage in hand and Jack the monkey inside. “You haven't aged a day” he comments. “Now how do you do that?” he asks.

“A girl's got to have her secrets, Jack” she answers coyly. “What are you doing here? And why do you have Jack?” she asks motioning to the monkey, Sparrow holds out the cage.

“He's yours now” Sparrow tells her.

“No, it was agreed that I would only get Jack....” she stops and looks to Sparrow. “When Barbossa died” she whispers, Sparrow holds out the cage.

“He's yours now” he repeats, Katri takes the cage and sets it down on the table next to her before opening it, Jack jumps out and up her arm. Undead drifting to the undead, she and Jack have always been on better standing then the monkey is with anyone else, Jack sits on her shoulder and plays with the necklace around her neck.

“Hello, Jack” she greets. “Welcome to New Orleans” The monkey makes a noise and bounces on her shoulder, pleased to see her too.

“Well....I should go” Sparrow offers and turns to leave.

“You could stay” she offers. “My brother is throwing a party” she turns to him. “Drinking” he perks up a little. “Lots of easy pockets to pick” he glances to her. “Food....”

“Oh alright you twisted my arm” he moves to her and pokes her nose.

…............

 **Downstairs** : Kaja and Ark, both dressed to the nine, step through the door to the Abattoir. Ark fidgets slightly with his collar, Kaja slaps at his hand and he scowls at her.

“Belong here” she scolds. “We have to look like we belong here” she touches his chest. “Straighter” she instructs.

“How do you know all this?” he asks her.

“I was raised to be....” she stops herself. “My mother taught me” she finishes, she sets his hand right against her arm, Ark takes a breath and nods. Kaja looks around before smiling. “There” Kaja turns Ark's face towards Katri who stands beside Niklaus who is eyeing both Jack's with equal distaste.

“She's beautiful” Ark comments, Kaja nods and smiles. Can see Loki's draw to her. A classic beauty that would have made the women of Asgard green with envy. “And she has a monkey” Ark mumbles, Kaja nods.

“Go and talk to her” Kaja pushes, he shakes his head.

“Nope” he turns to leave, Kaja grabs his arm to stop him.

“Arkin” she scolds trying to pull him back.

“I can't do this, Ka” he whispers. “I thought I was ready but I'm not....not now I've actually seen her....I look nothing like her”

“No” Kaja agrees. “You look like your father” she admits, he looks to her.

“My father?” he asks.

“I saw him” she answers looking away. “In a vision” he raises an eyebrow at her. “Look....” she starts turning back to him. “We can stay in New Orleans and you can...not talk to your mother. Watching the family you long for from afar. We can do that” she offers sadly. “Trust me, Ark, family.....” she pauses and touches his chest. “When you have it.....it is the greatest thing in the world. Nothing beats it. But family....will always break your heart” she admits. “It's what they do. Even when you love them with all that you have, make one mistake and that's it.....you need to be sure you are ready, I know that...so what do you want to do here?” he kisses her with a smile.

“I want to go home, with you” he whispers against her lips. “You are all the family I need, Ka” he admits. “For now....” she smiles and nods.

“For now” she repeats. “One day you will be ready” he nods.

…...............

Katri walks through the dark streets of New Orleans with Jack on her shoulders, Sparrow at her side, they head towards the harbour.

“Where will you go now?” Katri asks him, Sparrow shrugs and turns to her.

“Where ever the wind takes me, darling” he answers. “Just little old Jack now” he teases, she looks to him sadly.

“You know what” She offers tuning to him. “You ever need someone to drink with....”

“I'll find you” he teases back tapping the compass on his belt. They reach the harbour and Katri's eyes widen.

“The Pearl” she whispers. “You got her back” he nods.

“I got her back” he agrees, she looks to him.

“Good luck” she teases slightly and then walks away. “You're gonna need it” she teases

 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**New Orleans, 1776:** Katri sits at her desk writing in a journal, she's been doing this for years, since the beginning, she doesn't share with people, she keeps it all locked away. But these journals. She touches the spine. These are for her baby. The world they could have been part of. The things they missed. But now.....now she has nothing. Well, she has Jack she supposes. And Jack sleeps curled up around her neck, his tail looped around her arm. Her brothers do not understand her affection for the cursed animal, but she made a promise. And she likes the monkey. A messenger knocks on the door frame and she looks to him.

“Your pirate friend is back” the messenger tells her. “He's been thrown out of the tavern” Katri sighs and shakes her head. “He was shouting for you”

“Thank you for telling me” she stands and moves towards him. “You can go” he nods and runs away. She sighs and shakes her head. “Jack” she scolds.

….............

Katri finds Jack propped up against a stable wall, she shakes her head and approaches him.

“Oh, Jack” Katri whispers sadly, he groans as he wakes, shifting his head to look at her.

“Katri?” he asks before passing out. She looks to Jack the Monkey on her shoulder who gives her a 'bitch please' look. She shrugs.

“He's our friend” she offers, Jack makes a noise and then looks away crossing his monkey arms over his chest. Katri grabs human Jack and hauls him up out of the mud.

….........

Sparrow groans as he wakes, sitting up right in the plush bed. He smirks and strokes the bed sheets.

“Nice” he teases slightly.

“I though so too” Katri leans in the doorway with monkey Jack.

“Where am I?” he asks.

“My bedroom. In the Abattoir, New Orleans” she answers, he smirks at her.

“I'm in your bed” he teases.

“In your dreams” she counters.

“Every night, darling” he puckers his lips at her. She sighs.

“What was it this time?” she asks moving into the room, Jack shrugs and looks away.

“I lost the Pearl” he admits. “Again...I don't think I am getting her back this time, Katri”

“You always get the Pearl back” she argues. “That's what you do” he sighs and looks to her.

“How is it....you never get any older?” he asks her.

“I'm cursed” She admits.

“Like the monkey?” he asks her glancing to the monkey.

“Sort of” she answers. “Mine's more.....ancient” he raises an eyebrow. “I could...curse you” she offers walking towards him. “Forever young” she offers, he perks up. “Stronger. Faster. Immortal”

“I'm...listening” he offers.

“It's not all sunshine and daisies” she warns.

“How bad can it be?” he asks, she raises an eyebrow and then lets out her vampire face. Jack's eyes widen.

“Drinking blood” she answers. Jack scrambles back on the bed.

“Too much rum!” he shouts. “I've finally had too much rum!” she rolls her eyes.

“Think about it Jack” she offers. “You could sail the seas forever, isn't that what you've always wanted? Isn't that why you went after the Fountain of Youth? You could be stronger and faster then your enemies....what's a little blood drinking in comparison?” they share a look. “Jack” she coos. “What say you?”

….................

Jack leans in the doorway watching Katri stand in the rain, letting it wash over her as she looks up at the sky, a cigarette between her lips.

“So that's it?” Jack asks as Jack the Monkey runs past him for Katri who doesn't even flinch as Jack jumps up to her shoulder. “Quick snap and it's done?” she turns to him.

“Yes, how do you feel?”

“Hungry” he admits. “Or is it thirsty now?” he asks, she nods.

“Both” she offers. “Come on, we'll go find you someone to feed from” she heads inside with him.

…...................

Katri is at the harbour again with Jack, three weeks of him getting used to his new skill and he is fidgeting, Jack is not suited for stationary, he belongs with the sea, which is why she got him a surprise. Katri uncovers Jack's eyes revealing the ship docked in the bay.

“It's for you” Katri tells him. “It's not the Pearl” Katri adds Jack. “But...”

“She's beautiful” he whispers, admiring the new vessel. “Wow...you really didn't have to...”

“Well...I promised you the sea, forever, so....” she pats his shoulder. “If you ever get bored” she offers. He looks to her.

“If” he agrees. “I don't know how to thank you for any of this” he whispers.

“Enjoy it” Jack holds out his arms and she shakes her head. “I don't do hugs” she scolds pointing at him and then his new ship. “Just go...” he touches the daylight ring on his finger and smirks.

“To the edge of the world” he tells her, she nods.

“And beyond” he is quick and grabs her in a hug. She groans and smacks the back of his head. He backs off of her and smirks before he heads to his ship, she shakes her head and rolls her eyes in response.

 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**1914:** Kaja kneels picking herbs from her and Ark's garden, just something small she'd planted to help them both, gives them both something to focus on. She hums a little raising a bundle of lavender to her nose. Lavender is something she loves.

“It is time for you to return home” a voice states behind her. Kaja closes her eyes.

“My exile had no expiration date” she argues standing wiping her hands on her skirt. “I'd like to remain here” she turns to the figure.

“Your time here is over” he argues. “And you are to return home”

“I cannot just leave” she argues back.

“You have a duty....” she looks down. Feared this day would eventually come, she just kind of hoped she'd be the one to decide when she'd return home. She closes her eyes and clenches them tight hoping he'd go away. “Kaja” he states softly. “He will forgive you”

“But it will hurt” she whispers.

“Yes, it will” he agrees, she sighs and looks to him. She nods sadly and moves towards him. She can say no. But her family will make her return. And that would hurt more. He holds out his hand to her and she takes it. “For what it is worth” he starts. “He is a fascinating boy”

“Yes, he is” she whispers and then they vanish in a blast of light.

….....

Ark sits outside the Abattoir, the house of the Mikaelsons. Kaja has vanished and the news coming out of the Quarter is that vampires are killing witches, so he, of course, fears the worse, and he can no longer feel her so the only thing he's come up with; is her death. And it's been three weeks. Most of which he's spent drinking rum and crying. And now he is being brave.

“For Kaja” he tells himself before standing and crossing the street towards where Katri is stood. “Excuse me. Katri Mikaelson” he states to get her attention, nothing threatening or alarming, nice and polite.

“Yes?” she asks looking over him.

“You don't know me” he starts, she sets a cigarette between her lips and raises an eyebrow. “I'm your son” the monkey on her shoulder looks to him as she does.

“Excuse me?” she asks him, no longer amused.

“I'm your son” he repeats. “My name is Arkin...”

“I don't have a son” she argues and starts to walk away.

“I was given to my parents by Esther” He tells her, she stops. “I have” he pulls his mother's letter out of his jacket. “A letter my mother wrote” he holds it out towards her. She looks over her shoulder at it. “Take it. Read it. And if you still don't believe me....then you don't believe me, but if you do....I urm...living in a small place just off the harbour....” he tells her and shakes the letter. Her eyes searching his.

“Why do you think...” she starts and stops.

“I urm...my parents used to know you from before....when you were human.....I can tell you things that aren't in the letter, that....that a witch told me” she moves back towards him. She takes the letter and raises an eyebrow.

“Like what?” she asks.

“My father, my real father....his name is Loki” she flinches slightly but covers it quickly. “And...he's not from around here” she opens the letter and starts to read it. “I get my magic from both of you and I get my....wolf from you and I think the reason I am still alive and young is him”

“I don't understand” Katri whispers, her eyes going over the letter again. “They told me...” she stops and looks to him, really looks at him. She hands the letter to the monkey who takes it as she moves closer to Arkin.

“I wasn't sure you'd be happy if I showed up” he whispers looking down as she moves closer still. “I mean...I wasn't sure why things....why I ended up with....” she lifts his chin and stares into his eyes. Checking. Seeing if he is lying to her. He can tell the moment she figures it out. The moment she realises who he really is. Can see it in her eyes. 914 years after his birth, she gets to meet her son.

“Your my son” she whispers, he nods.

…........

Ark walks with Katri. The monkey on her shoulder eyeing him carefully.

“Urm...the monkey?” he asks, she looks to him.

“I knew the pirate captain that he belonged to, and Jack here, he was cursed to be immortal” she offers holding out her hand, Jack takes her hand and lets her pull him forward into her arms. “So when the captain died....”

“He came to you?” he asks, she nods. “Did you want...” he pauses. “Did you want me?” he asks, she stops and turns to him.

“Arkin” she whispers. “I never wanted something more in my life” she admits. “Me and your father....we were happy, we were excited” she reaches up and strokes his cheek. She scoffs and shakes her head. “Mikael and Esther.....they destroyed everything”

“What happened to my father?” he asks her.

“He left” she answers and shrugs. “Who knows why or where or whatever....bloody left, doesn't matter” he watches her sadly and then takes her hand, she jerks slightly and looks to him. “What are you doing?” she asks him.

“I'm holding my mother's hand” he answers. She watches him sadly. They approach the small house just outside of the town, Katri frowns a little.

“This is where you live?” Katri asks eyeing the modest house that Ark and Kaja lived in.

“Yes” he answers.

“Alone?” she asks, he nods.

“Now, yes”

“Now?” she asks looking to him.

“My girlfriend.....died” he whispers, her looks turns sad. “Or ran away....” she touches his arm and he looks to her.

“You could move into the Abattoir” she offers. “We have the space and you could get to know your family....”

“Little soon for that” he counters. “I urm...I want to get to know you first” she nods and looks down. “Your family has it's...reputation” she nods a little.

“Yes, of course” she whispers. “Then how about lunch tomorrow?” she asks. He nods.

“Lunch sounds nice...” he holds up his hand to Jack. “Nice to meet you, Jack” Jack takes his hand and shakes, Katri watches. “Good night” Ark turns to Katri. “Tomorrow” he offers.

“Good night, Arkin” she whispers as he walks away. Katri watches him go sadly and looks up at the sky. “Loki” she whispers and then shakes her head walking away back towards the Abattoir.

 


	21. Chapter Twenty

**1914:** Katri stands at the train station with Ark, a military duffel at his feet, she fidgets slightly, not liking this at all. Ark watches emotions flicker over her face.

“Are you sure this is what you want to do?” Katri asks Ark who fiddles with his uniform hat, the war is upon them and Ark wants to do his bit. Of course he does.

“I want to do something” he admits. “I know we've not...” he looks to her. “I know we've not really had much time” she cups his cheek and brushes her thumb along his cheek.

“Without your....Kaja you feel a little lost” she offers with understanding. “It's okay, my darling, you shall come back and we'll have plenty of time”

“You sound so sure I almost believe you” Ark comments.

“No son of mine looses” she pokes his nose as Jack jumps on his shoulder. Ark smiles at Jack. “And when you get back” she starts quieter. “If you really want to know...I'll tell you about your father”

“You don't have to” he whispers. “I know it hurts” she shrugs.

“He's still your father, and we were once very much in love......” she looks down touching the bangle on her wrist, she sighs and pulls it off. “Here” she motions for his hand which he gives to her. “Your father once gave me this” she sets it on his wrist and tries to smile, it's painful. “You can have it now....”

“Katri” he states. “I can't take this from you”

“You can, I gave it to you, you have to take it” she corrects. The trains whistle blows and Katri sighs.

“I have to go” Ark tells her softly.

“Don't worry, I'll look after him” Marcel tells Katri clapping Ark on the shoulder, Ark slaps Marcel on the back with a smile. Marcel and Ark had actually taken rather quickly to one another, as had Klaus and Ark. Klaus knew how much Katri wanted her child, how much she wanted a family with Loki, to learn this just upped his anger at his mother and solidified his reasoning for letting Katri kill their mother.

“You better” Katri warns slightly. “I already lost him once” she whispers and straightens her coat.

“We'll be fine, Mother” Ark tells her taking her hand. “I'll see you soon” he offers, it's a lie, chances are it won't be soon, it'll be whenever this hell finishes. There's a call for all the troops along the platform and Ark grabs his duffel, he and Marcel walk away, Katri wrings her hands together taking deep breaths to calm herself. Her son is walking away from her before she's gotten a real chance to get to know him.

….....

 **1918** : Ark chuckles a little as he reacts to his mother throwing her arms around him. He drops his bag and hugs her back. Katri clings to the back of his uniform and closes her eyes breathing him in. He's finally back. And in one piece. She has him back. Klaus leans against a wall behind her watching warmly, his sister's been unbearable the last four years.

“I'm alright, mother” he whispers to her softly stroking her back. “I'm right here” Ark waves to Klaus who nods back.

….................

 **1920** : Ark looks around the street as Klaus and Katri climb out of the car behind him, Jack sleeping wrapped around Katri's shoulder, his tail wrapped tight around her upper arm.

“This is a long way from New Orleans” Ark comments, Klaus nods.

“Welcome to Chicago, Ark” Klaus teases patting Ark on the shoulder.

“You didn't have to come with us” Katri offers from Ark's other side.

“There was nothing left for me in New Orleans” he assures her. “And I was lucky Mikael didn't find me” she takes his hand and nods a little.

“Yes” Katri agrees. “My son or not he would have killed you on principle.....actually he probably would have killed you just for being my son” Klaus nods in agreement.

….......

Ark sits with Rebekah waiting on Klaus and Katri who are changing in their rooms.

“I've been with you guys since 1914 and I've never seen her smile” Ark admits looking to Rebekah who nods.

“Try...she hasn't smiled since 1001 AD” Rebekah corrects looking to him. “Not since Loki and....”

“Me” Ark offers, Rebekah gives him a sad smile.

“She's not had much reason to smile” she offers. “He broke her heart the day he walked away from her, and I'm not sure it can be fixed, not even by you” she touches his arm. “My sister, your mother, is a complicated woman” she shrugs. “Crazy but complicated” Ark smiles a little. They share a look. “I know you must have thought a lot about what happened” she starts. “But Kat....she wanted you” she assures him. “She really, really wanted you.....whatever happened, it wasn't her choice”

“I know” Ark assures her back. “I know that” Rebekah nods and pats his knee.

“Come on” Klaus tells them from the doorway. Rebekah and Ark look to him and Katri.

…..........

Stefan Salvatore enters a bar and pats the doorman on the shoulder as he passes. The owner of the bar, Gloria, who is on stage singing sees him.

“Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies? Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?” Gloria asks.

“Save me a dance, Gloria” He's about to grab a glass of champagne but Rebekah takes it before he does. “Ooh. Please, help yourself”

“Oh, I always do” She gets closer, licks his lips and whispers in his hear. She's vamped out. “Careful, Mr. Salvatore. You're still wearing your date. She's lovely” She's about to leave but he grabs her arm.

“No, no, no. Who are you?” She puts her first finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet. She walks away.

…...........

 **Later** : Stefan is drinking blood from a women. Rebekah joins in on the other side of her neck. Rebekah and Stefan kiss. He sees her necklace.   
“It's beautiful” He comments on it.

“A witch gave it to me. Supposedly it's magical.”

“And is it?”

“It brought me love, didn't it?” Klaus arrives and catches her.

“It's late, Rebekah, we're leaving” Klaus tugs her arm.

“Get off of me!” Stefan gets up.

“Who is this guy?” Stefan asks.

“Stefan, don't. He'll kill you. He's a lot stronger than he looks” Stefan is standing behind Rebekah, and has his left hand protectively on her shoulder, Katri appears behind Klaus.

“So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore” She comments looking over Stefan. “I've been hearing so much about. You're right, he does have funny hair”

“I'm bored. I want to go” Klaus tells them.

“Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend” Rebekah complains.

“No, you're my sister, which means...You have to do as I say” Klaus pulls her over to him so the three of them are facing Stefan. Ark hovers nearby with Jack.

 


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**1920:** Stefan and Rebekah are dancing. Katri sits with Jack, Ark and Klaus, who looks at them with a smile from his table. Suddenly Katri senses something and looks around. A moment later bullets start flying all through the room. Rebakah and Stefan crouch down and hide behind the bar. Stefan takes one of the bullets from the ground. Ark pushes Katri and Jack down shielding them.

“Get her out of here” Klaus snaps standing. Ark shares a look with Katri who nods. They flee together. Klaus walks briskly over to the counter towards where Stefan and Rebekah are hiding. “Rebekah! Come on, we've got to go, sweetheart” She gets up and Klaus grabs her.

“What the hell is going on?” Stefan asks.

“Stefan!” Rebekah shouts as Klaus pushes her away. Stefan notices Rebekah's necklace lying on the floor. Stefan is about to crouch down and take it when Klaus interrupts him to talk with him.

“Stefan. I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here”

“What are you talking about?” Stefan asks. Klaus compels him.

“You must forget Rebekah, Katri, Ark, Jack and I. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother” Klaus disappears.

….......

Ark and Katria wait for Klaus and Rebekah next to a truck in a warehouse, Ark has Jack on his shoulders. Klaus and Rebekah enter the warehouse and moves towards Ark and Katri.

“Hurry up, Rebekah. Let's go!” Klaus tells his youngest sister, Rebekah doesn't move and continues looking towards the other end of the warehouse.

“He'll be here any second”

“Do you want to die? We've been found. We need to move” Katri argues, Ark takes her hand.

“Not without Stefan”

“Stefan's not coming. We have to disappear. He'll draw too much attention. Let him go” Klaus argues.

“What did you do?” Rebekah asks him, Klaus takes her arm.

“Come on. We don't have time for one of your tantrums” Rebekah shakes his hand off her.

“I don't want to run any more, Nik! All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan”

“Fine. Then choose. Him or us” Klaus pushes, she doesn't answer. “That's what I thought. Get in the truck. Let's go” He starts walking to the truck.

“Good-bye, Nik” Rebekah whispers. “Kat” she looks to her sister who shakes her head back. Klaus stops walking. Rebekah turns away from him but he rushes over and drives a dagger through her heart.

…..........

In the bar, the police are confiscating the alcohol and putting it in boxes. Rebekah's necklace is on the ground. Katerina Petrova walks over to it and is about to take it but she looks over then disappears. Stefan walks over and picks up the necklace. She watches him. Mikael is behind him.

“Hey kid. Chicago P.D” He tells Stefan.

“I'm not afraid of you”

“Oh, I'm not here for you. Have you seen these three?” Mikael shows him a drawing of Klaus, Katri and Rebekah.

“I've never seen those people before in my life” Stefan answers.

“Wrap it up, boys. We're through here” Mikael looks at Stefan and leaves. Stefan has Rebekah's necklace in his hand. Katherine watches him and leaves.

…...........

Katri and Klaus stand watching as a minion loads Rebekah's coffin into the truck.

“Where will you two go?” Klaus asks, Katri shrugs.

“I have no idea, I just think with Mikael so close, it might be best to split, to make it harder for him to track us” Klaus nods a little. “He thinks we'll stick together”

“Yes” Klaus agrees. “Yes” he repeats whispering looking down. “Right, you're right” he looks to Katri.

“It's not forever” she assures him, he nods, he knows this. Katri will always come back to him. They have a curse to break after all. Ark pulls up in a stolen car and leans out the window at Katri and Jack, he gives them a smile. Katri nods and rounds the car to climb into the passenger side. Klaus watches the car leave before he sighs and looks around. Alone. For now.

….................

 **1931** : Ark leans behind the counter of a bar, in a nice but dark bar that he and Katri have settled into, Jack sits at the end of the bar throwing peanuts at vampire Jack who is drinking rum further up the bar, and about three seconds away from killing the monkey. Jack's fashion has changed with the times but his hair has remained the same, It's a supernatural bar, no judgement here, given what Ark and Katri are they can't really judge anyone else. They cater for everyone. They even have blood infused drinks. They are just that thoughtful. They've been away Klaus now for 11 years, he pops up now and then to check in and Katri calls him often enough, letters are exchanged, they're never out of touch. Katri takes the seat next to vampire Jack who pushes a glass to her and she touches his arm. When Jack had heard about the bar he'd been there within two days, pirates as it turned out didn't have that long of a shelf life and within 40 years of turning, Jack found that he was the only pirate left, it's not as fun when he was the only one. He's been trying to find a way to exist in the new way of things, but he loves the sea, usually he lives on the coast, currently a lighthouse, he gets the sea and he gets to drink, right now that's all he wants. Ark watches his mother with Jack and Jack, the monkey curling around her shoulders and playing with her hair. She's yet to smile, Katri, all the time he's know her, she is yet to smile, it's worrying. But he knows with suffering comes pain, and given everything she went through as a 'human', it's left it's mark on her soul. Katri grumbles as the bar phone rings, it's the phone for her other business, her on the side business, Ark moves to the phone and answers it, looking down at the calendar beside the phone before making a note nodding away before hanging up, Katri stands and moves behind the bar to look at the calendar. She nods a little.

…............

Katri had made a hobby out of buying run down houses and doing them up, selling them on, and this is the last one in Rochester, New York, she has to sell. She leans against the railing outside of the house now, her coat billowing slightly in the breeze, it's rather quiet for lunch time and it's rather nice. It's stunning really the house. Her appointment, a prospective buyer climbs out of the car as it stops at the curb. He's a vampire. She knows that much. A cold one. A mutated version of the vampire she is. But a vampire none the less. She leans up a little and smirks, and she knows he knows she knows. He knows she's figured it out by the way his smile falters. She presses a finger to her lip and shrugs as the veins under her eyes appear, he relaxes realising she has as much to hide as he does. Cold ones are always easy to spot, pale almost translucent skin, gold, red or black eyes and their perfect features.

“Carlisle” he answers holding out his hand, Katri takes it. “Cullen”

“Katri” she offers. “Mikaelson”

“Mikaelson?” he asks. “Like the Original family?” he asks, she smirks and places her free hand over his clasped with hers.

“Oh, exactly like the original family” she answers.

“I'm buying a house from one of my progenitors?” he asks, she nods a little. “Can I ask questions?” he asks as she unlocks the house.

“About the house?” she asks. “Or about me and my family?” she raises an eyebrow at him.

“Both?” he asks back as they head inside. She glances to him as she shuts the door.

“Alright” she answers a little. “But I can vito” she adds, he nods.

 


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**1938** : Katri sits with Jack, both monkey and vampire in her and Ark's home, now living in London, they'd moved on from New York after people started asking questions about her age, and Ark's age. Katri can compel away what she can but there is still only so much she can do to keep the whispers away. But people have more important things to worry about, with the new war on the horizon. The threat right there on the precipice. In fact Katri is convinced that it'll happen any day now. The door bell rings and Katri sighs side standing and side stepping a packed box, they've only been in the house a few days and she has still yet to unpack, she has no energy for it, they'll just move again in a few years and have to do it all over again. Katri opens the door and smiles at the woman on the other side who holds out an apple pie to her.

“We know you're new to the area, I'm Mrs Adelman, I live next door”

“Katri Mikaelson” Katri offers as Ark appears at her shoulder. Mrs Adelman's eyes widen slightly at his sheer size, he's a big wolf, huge, she blames Loki's genetics for that. “This is my....brother” Whilst vampires and wolves and the supernatural know the truth of who Ark is to Katri, the humans they meet believe them brother and sister, it's the only way they can explain without more questions being asked.

“Derek” Ark offers with a smirk, Derek is the most modern sounding and the closest resembling Arkin, so they're trying it out, he's not that keen on it, and to be honest, neither is she, despite never having actually chosen the name Arkin, she likes it a lot better then Derek.

….............

 **September 1939** : Katri sets a glass of blood in front of Jack, who's now taken up permanent residence in her house, they have the space so it's not like it puts her out or anything. It's been a long few months, the tension in the air, she can almost smell it. Ark turns on the radio as he settles for his breakfast, the only one in the house that eats real food for sustenance, and a lot of it, the 'Asgardian' in him, Loki used to eat for three or four people. Katri strokes his hair as she passes him and takes a seat at the other end of the table. Klaus walks into the room with Elijah, both brothers look to Katri who raises an eyebrow.

“What are you plotting now?” she asks them both.

“What makes you think we're plotting anything?” Klaus asks, Katri shoots him a look.

“Because, dear brother, I know you both better then you think I do”

“Shh” Ark hisses at them and then turns up the radio.

“This morning the British Ambassador in Berlin handed the German Government a final Note stating that, unless we heard from them by 11 o'clock that they were prepared at once to withdraw their troops from Poland, a state of war would exist between us” Katri, Klaus, Jack and Elijah turn to the radio. “I have to tell you now that no such undertaking has been received, and that consequently this country is at war with Germany. You can imagine what a bitter blow it is to me that all my long struggle to win peace has failed. Yet I cannot believe that there is anything more or anything different that I could have done and that would have been more successful. Up to the very last it would have been quite possible to have arranged a peaceful and honourable settlement between Germany and Poland, but Hitler would not have it. He had evidently made up his mind to attack Poland whatever happened, and although He now says he put forward reasonable proposals which were rejected by the Poles, that is not a true statement. The proposals were never shown to the Poles, nor to us, and, although they were announced in a German broadcast on Thursday night, Hitler did not wait to hear comments on them, but ordered his troops to cross the Polish frontier. His action shows convincingly that there is no chance of expecting that this man will ever give up his practice of using force to gain his will. He can only be stopped by force” Jack and Katri share a look, both noting the interest on Ark's face, Katri is going to loose him to the war again, she can see it happening already. “We and France are today, in fulfilment of our obligations, going to the aid of Poland, who is so bravely resisting this wicked and unprovoked attack on her people. We have a clear conscience. We have done all that any country could do to establish peace. The situation in which no word given by Germany's ruler could be trusted and no people or country could feel themselves safe has become intolerable. And now that we have resolved to finish it, I know that you will all play your part with calmness and courage. At such a moment as this the assurances of support that we have received from the Empire are a source of profound encouragement to us. The Government have made plans under which it will be possible to carry on the work of the nation in the days of stress and strain that may be ahead. But these plans need your help. You may be taking your part in the fighting services or as a volunteer in one of the branches of Civil Defence. If so you will report for duty in accordance with the instructions you have received. You may be engaged in work essential to the prosecution of war for the maintenance of the life of the people - in factories, in transport, in public utility concerns, or in the supply of other necessaries of life. If so, it is of vital importance that you should carry on with your jobs. Now may God bless you all. May He defend the right. It is the evil things that we shall be fighting against - brute force, bad faith, injustice, oppression and persecution - and against them I am certain that the right will prevail” the speech ends and Ark turns off the radio turning to his family.

“It was only a matter of time” Klaus comments. “I say we hold up somewhere and wait for this all to pass over, just like the last one did”

“You're not going to help?” Ark asks his uncle who snorts.

“The world survived the last 900 years of war....it will last the next couple” Klaus argues, Ark looks to his mother who's eyes plead with him, she sighs and shakes her head.

“I have to” Ark tells her. “I have to do what's right” Katri nods and stands.

“Of course you do” she comments. “But you didn't get that from me” she grumbles and leaves the room, Jack sighs a little.

“Ah what the hell” he teases a little. “You only live once...I'll go with you, lad” Ark looks to him. “Been a while since I've been engaged in a good pistol fight.....maybe I'll find my calling on the front lines” Ark smiles a little in thanks and then follows after his mother.

 


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**1939** : Katri hugs Jack who hugs her back, they've been friends a long time now and she hates seeing him leaving, like she's loosing another son. Ark smiles softly watching them, stood in his uniform ready to go, she doesn't want to say goodbye to either of them, she pulls back from Jack and gives him a worried look.

“I'll be alright, darling” he assures her. “Come on, you've seen me go through worse half cut”

“Jack” she starts. “You're half cut right now” he nods.

“Yes I am” he pokes her nose a little as Ark rolls his eyes.

“Alright, party boy” Ark takes Jack's shoulders and turns him from Katri before looking to his mother himself.

“Look after him, Ark” She warns. “You know what he's like drunk and with a gun” Ark smirks and nods. “And be careful” she whispers, he touches her shoulder and then pulls her into a hug, she hugs him back tightly. Mother and son just clinging to one another.

“I'll be fine. You know I will” Ark whispers and then pulls back clasping her face in his hands. “Don't drive yourself mad with worry” he begs a little. “I can look after myself, and I will look after Jack” he promises her, she looks to him softly and nods. “I love you, mother” she opens her mouth then closes it again, he understands she won't tell him back, the last person she told was Loki and he abandoned her. He nods and kisses her forehead before walking away with Jack.

….........

 **1941:** Katri sits with Carlisle both of them watching the tv play a news story on the war. She chews on her fingernail listening. Carlisle touches her arm trying to comfort her, she'd turned up at his home not three days after Ark and Jack had left an emotional wreck, her vampire emotions spiking all over the place. It's been getting worse the longer her boys are gone.

“I feel myself slowly going insane” She comments, Carlisle smiles a little.

“You're a mother, you're bound to get a little scared when your son” Carlisle stops and then smirks. “Sons” he corrects, Katri shoots him a look. “Run off to war” he offers sitting next to her, she looks up as a huge vampire steps into the room, Katri raises an eyebrow.

“Wow, I thought Ark was huge” she comments eyeing up the vampire in front of him. Carlisle laughs a little.

“Katri, this is my son, Emmett” Carlisle offers. “Emmett this is Katri Mikaelson, a dear friend” Emmett smirks a little.

“Where'd they find you?” Katri asks raising her glass of whiskey to her lips.

“Rose found me in Tennessee” he answers.

“Rose is the girl from Rochester, right?” Katri asks Carlisle who nods. “Alright, nice to meet you” she offers Emmett.

“And you” Emmett offers.

“Is there something you wanted, Emmett?” Carlisle asks.

“Just curious” Emmett offers. “Heard we had a guest” Katri snorts. “What? Edward said you were special” Emmett offers, Katri runs her tongue over her teeth as Carlisle smirks.

“Katri is one of our progenitors” Carlisle points out. “She's an Original, as in....the Original vampires” Katri waves her fingers at Emmett who nods impressed.

“Thought you'd all be creepy and pale and...old” Emmett offers, Katri mockingly laughs, Carlisle smirks.

“Goodbye, Emmett” Carlisle tells him, Emmett leaves the room laughing. Katri and Carlisle share a look. “Look, if it's bothering you this much, maybe you can do something to check on them, maybe compel a contact in the military” Katri touches her chin thinking before handing a cookie to monkey Jack who jumps up onto her shoulder.

…..............

 **1943:** Ark closes his eyes laying back on the medical bed, months of being trapped, captured in a whole with other POW's sucks. It even took it's toll on him and Jack and they're tougher then everyone else. Doesn't mean hearing people screaming didn't bother them, even Jack seemed to show some humility in that place. He shifts on the bed and sighs.

“Stop fidgeting, mate” Jack complains from the bed next to him, they're being kept in or observation just to be on the safe side. “We came, we saw, we got our asses kicked” Jack tells him. “Time for a drink and a nap” Ark huffs a little and looks to him. “What?” Jack asks him. Ark lays back and sets his arm over his face as the medical tent opens and heeled footsteps approach them, a nurse no doubt. The other soldiers are asleep or writhing in pain so they barely look up.

“Hello, I'm Nurse Mikaelson” A voice states, Ark and Jack both snap their heads up, there stood at the end of his bed, dressed as a nurse, is Katri.

“I'll be damned, darling, that's a fetching look on you” Jack offers as Ark chuckles.

“Couldn't let the boys have all the fun, huh, mother?” Ark asks from his bed next to Jack's. Katri shrugs.

“It was this or me sitting at home worrying myself into slaughtering the neighbours” she comments. “And when that letter came” she starts getting upset. “That said you were both...” Ark touches her arm. “MIA”

“We're fine” he assures her. “You know we are” she nods a little and takes a breath. The flap to the tent opens and two soldiers walk in laughing with one another, Ark and Jack both sit up a little.

“Jack, Derek” the blonde states walking towards them. “You both look better” the brunette at his side looks over Katri.

“Kat, this is Steve and Bucky” Jack offers. “Steve is the one who marched in and single handedly rescued everyone” Steve looks down a little.

“It wasn't like that”

“Pretty much was” Bucky argues back nudging Steve who glances to Katri.

“Steve Rogers, ma'am” he offers Katri his hand and she raises an eyebrow.

“Kat Mikaelson” she offers back. “I'm....”

“My sister” Ark offers interrupting her, she raises an eyebrow looking at him.

“You never told us you had a sister, or that she is beautiful” Bucky teases punching Ark's shoulder, Ark glares at him a little at Bucky as Katri snorts.

“It was nice meeting you boys” she comments. “But I have patients to see to” she looks to Ark who nods and then she walks away

 


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Katri sits under one of the small tents looking out over the kind of court yard set up, soldiers that were rescued from the Hydra base are drinking and laughing, relief the main mood for the entire camp despite the rain. Ark and Jack are among them. Smiling. Clapping their comrades on the shoulder as they move through the groups, talking. Bucky sits next to Katri who raises an eyebrow looking to him.

“Can I help you, darling?” she asks him, he shrugs a little.

“It's quiet in here” he answers looking out at the others.

“So you're here to steal my hiding spot?” she asks him, he smirks a little and shakes his head.

“No, I wouldn't dream of it” he offers tugging his jacket closer to himself. She watches him a moment. He looks exhausted.

“You don't want to celebrate with the others?” she asks, he shakes his head.

“Not really feeling it” he admits, she raises an eyebrow. “You don't want to hear about my problems, doll”

“Indulge me” she comments. “I'm a nurse, Sarge” she reminds him. “I'm here to help if I can” he takes a few breathes, calming himself, steeling himself to admitting this to her, he looks to her and then nods to himself.

“I can't sleep” he finally admits. “Every time I close my eyes...” he stops and looks down. “Every time I close my eyes I am back there....strapped down” he stops voice breaking.

“Here” she whispers scooting closer to him, turning his face to hers. “I'mma do something for you” she adds as he watches her. “But you gotta promise not to tell anyone I was nice” he smiles a little. “Back home the Mikaelsons, well we have a bit of a reputation” he nods.

“It'll be our little secret” he assures her. She nods and then glances out the tent, making sure there are no eyes on them before she looks back to Bucky.

“You'll remember what happened to you” she compels him. “But they'll be secured behind a window, you can see them, you can watch them but you won't be scared of those memories, they cannot hurt you” she takes a breath. “You will go to your tent, lay down in your cot.....and fall into a dreamless sleep” she compels. “And you will forget this moment” she pulls back and he goes back to looking down, as he had before she compelled him. He pulls his sleeves down his arm.

“I tried to talk to Steve but he's just so....” he pauses and shakes his head, picking up the conversation where he left it. “I dunno” he looks to her. “Still feel like I gotta look out for him, ya' know? No matter how big he gets. He doesn't need to worry about me”

“Pretty sure that no matter what you tell him, he's still going to worry about you” she comments. He looks to her. “Blood or not you're brothers” she offers. “And I was so worried about Derek I joined up as a nurse...” he smiles softly. “You and Steve, you're going to be the two 100 years old still watching each other's backs” he chuckles a little. “He'd understand if you talked to him, it might even help you sleep to get it off your chest” she touches his arm and nods a little.

“Thanks, doll” he whispers. “You're one hell of a nurse” he stands and leaves her alone. She looks back down to her book and then sighs feeling someone lingering.

“Was that Katri Mikaelson being nice?” Ark teases poking his head into the tent, she takes his offered hand and lets him help her up.

“Tell anyone” she warns. “And you are no longer my son” she hisses walking away, he chuckles following her.

“Hey, I have a question” Ark starts hurrying to her side. “Where the hell is Jack?” he asks her, she looks to him. “The monkey” he elaborates.

“Oh....with Carlisle and his family” she answers. “I thought that even for me bringing a magical immortal monkey to the front lines was, you know, a bit strange” Ark throws his arm over her shoulder and laughs.

…...................

Katri finds another quiet spot to read her book, a letter from Carlisle open at her side along with her written reply ready to be sent back, she's worried about Jack, the monkey of course. A shadow looms over her and she tries not to show her annoyance at being disturbed, yet again.

“I wanted to thank you” Steve tells her, she raises an eyebrow.

“Thank me?” she asks looking up at Steve, he nods.

“Bucky said you talked to him” he answers, she motions to her nurses uniform.

“I am here to help” she offers setting her book aside. “Although I did tell him not to tell anyone I was nice” Steve smiles a little. “But I'll forgive him” she leans back in her seat slightly. “Just this once” she motions with her finger. He nods and takes the seat beside her as she picks up her book again. Steve fidgets slightly rubbing his hands on his trousers and then sighing, Katri's eye twitches with every single one.

“Is it any good?” Steve asks, Katri glances up from her book, he motions to it, she closes the book again then holds it out to Steve.

“Read it” she offers.

“No, I couldn't take it from you” he argues.

“Consider it a thank you” she argues back motioning with the book. “For saving Derek and Jack” he looks to her, sees the emotion in her eyes, he nods and takes the book. “Captain America” she teases a little, he snorts and looks down at the book.

“That's a big....title” he admits, she touches his arm and he lifts his eyes to her. “Burden” he admits.

“Maybe” she offers. “But you're not alone. Bucky.....” he nods in agreement.

“Yes, I will always have Bucky” he tells her.

“And them” she motions around the camp. “I mean you pulled them out of the fire....that feeling of” she pauses slightly for the right word. “Obligation” she settles on. “It creates a....companionship” he watches her slightly. “A bond that's....bound by war, it's something that never passes” she stands and collects her letters. “I should be checking on my patients” she tells him.

“You're very wise” he tells her. “For someone so....young” her lips twitch into a smile, almost a smile. She nods.

“Experience” she offers walking away, clasping her hands behind her back as she goes.

 


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**1945ish:** Katri strokes Ark's hair as he lays with his head in her lap, he and Jack had come home rather broken, the war is over, the war is won but...but Bucky and Steve, their friends, did not make it back, Ark's lost people before, of course he has, but this time. He and Bucky and Steve along with Jack had become a team, along with others rescued, they were a good team, efficient. Gone. Jack sits on the end of the couch drinking from the bottle.

“It's time we move on” Katri tells them looking to Carlisle who offers a small smile from the doorway, he understands better then anyone their need to keep moving around. Ark nods in agreement running his fingers through his hair.

…..........

Ark throws his duffel into the trunk of the car in front of him before adding Jack and Katri's too it. Jack is already in the car with monkey Jack, drinking, again. Katri is talking to Carlisle and Esme, his wife.

“Mother” he states, Katri nods and then hugs Carlisle who hugs her back before she is moving to the car, Arkin climbs into the passenger seat as Jack the monkey bounds over his knee into the back, Katri takes the drivers side and closes the door with a sigh. She glances to Jack, both of them and then to Arkin who nods with a small smile, she nods back and takes a breath before starting the car and driving away.

…............

 **1960:** Arkin loves his mother, he does. But seeing her broken, for as long as he has done, and knowing that she's been hurting for longer, it aches, it pulls at his heart. So he's been doing research, bringing himself up to speed with Norse mythology, and trying to find anything he can with a link to Asgard. He wants to find Loki, to contact him, he doesn't know why yet, to yell, to hug it out, to kill him, Arkin honestly has no idea what he is going to do when he sees him. But he needs help, he needs to get to Norway, he needs to leave his mother to do this without letting her know what he's up to. He takes a breath and drops his bag at his feet, Katri looks up from the book she's reading and frowns.

“What are you doing?” she asks him.

“I want to go travelling” he answers. “The world has changed since the last time I did it....Just...”

“You want to leave” she whispers.

“No” he argues. “No, I'm not leaving you” he assures her. “Not forever, just...for a bit, I will come back” he promises her. “You know I will, I lost you too, you know, all those years ago, I went without you for 900 years, you really think I'm going to spend all that long away?” she nods and looks down at her book. “I love you” he tells her, she hums a little, he knows she still has trouble with those words, the last time she'd said them that person had abandoned her and run away. Of course she has trouble feeling it, admitting it, letting it in. but he knows that she does love him, she shows him, how worried she gets, how she comfort and cares him. He knows. Jack appears behind Arkin and Katri glances to him, notes the bag he has. “Jack's coming with me” Arkin offers, Katri nods and looks down again, there is a tick to her jaw that lets them know how she feels about this but Arkin needs help, and Jack wants to travel again, the pirate in him gets sick of lingering in one place too long. “We won't be gone long” Arkin assures her, Katri stands closing her book.

“Have fun” she comments, but her eyes don't share the sentiment. She walks away, brushing past them to leave the room.

“That went better then I thought it would” Jack mumbles, Arkin sighs and picks up his bag.

“Yeah” he agrees, Jack shoots him a look, if Arkin would just tell her why he's going, the real reason, then she wouldn't be this upset with him going. Nope. She would scream and yell and scold him for going after Loki.

…..............

Katri watches out the window as Arkin and Jack drive away from her home, leaving her alone, it's the first time in a long time she's been truly on her own. She turns away and moves to where a bottle of whiskey sits on her dresser, picking up she walks out of the room to find another to sit in and drink.

….............

Klaus finds Katri curled up in her armchair 2 days later with an empty bottle and a blank expression, she wouldn't let it show, but Ark and Jack leaving hit her pretty hard, fighting a war is one thing but leaving, to travel, to do their own thing, it's something else. She knows she's not the best company, or the happiest person, far from it, she didn't think she'd be enough to drive her own son away. Klaus pulls her up and sits in her seat instead, pulling her down onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. He knows better then to ask her what is wrong, it's better to just let her get on with it, and when she comes out the other side he'll be there. So he'll stay and drink with her and after he'll take her out and find her someone to feed from. And then everything will be better, not great, they never will be, not with the hurt in her heart but she is surviving. And Klaus swears if that thing she once loved ever shows his face to him, then Arkin will be without a father completely.

 


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers  
> I have a profile written up for Kaja. Do you want me to post it??

Jack sleeps curled around a bottle of rum as Arkin sits with a book open in his lap, he never considered the chances, never thought that it could be even....remotely close to this. But even as he reads it he knows. His fingers trace over the lines of Kaja's face, her likeness drawn into this book, flanked by two men, a blonde and a dark haired figure. Thor, Loki and Kaja Odin's Children. He sighs and closes his eyes. There is a note that Kaja is adopted, that the royal family make no secret of it, knowing they had to, with her being older she would have been next in line, announcing that she is not Odin's by blood means that there is no question that it will be Thor next, not her. Arkin knows she would never care, she liked being in the back, hidden and secret. She's not one for the spot light. He misses her. And his mother. Least he knows Katri is with Klaus again, travelling together. He's grateful that she at least has him by her side whilst they are away. Jack mumbles slightly in his sleep and then curls tighter around the bottle. Arkin is no closer to finding out how to contact his father, and he supposes Kaja now. If she had just told him the truth from the beginning. That he hadn't jut seen a vision of his father, but grew up with him, it would have been better, to talk to someone who knew him. He sighs and closes the book. He wants to be angry with her. To be angry that she kept this from him, but a part of him understands. To him she was just a witch, a woman who was beautiful and smart and caring......she didn't want him to see her as 'princess' or 'alien'. She wanted him to see her. And he did. He adored her for who she was. He stands and moves to look out the window next to him. A view of Stockholm beyond. He has to decide what to do next. Continue this search for a way to contact Loki, a way to reach Asgard....or give it up, go back to his mother. He takes a deep breath and looks to Jack.

….................

Kaja loves this view, the one from the rainbow bridge on Asgard, the one leading out into the vastness of space. It makes everything seem so little, so tiny in comparison. She sighs a little and closes her eyes. It's been almost 50 years since she left Arkin and yet the pain of doing so has yet to dwindle, she's starting to understand why Loki is still suffering to this day over his loss of Katri and Arkin. She can feel him behind her now, feel his magic brushing against her own. It's how she always knows when he's close. Made games of hide and seek as children impossible. She hums a little in acknowledgement, letting him know she knows he's there.

“What are you doing out here?” Loki asks as she swings her legs. She lifts her head to look at him.

“Was talking to Heimdall” she answers as he sits beside her. “What are you doing out here?” she counters, he shrugs and looks over the edge at the abyss below.

“Saw you” he answers, she traces the lines of his face, the pain and grief permanently etched into place. She wants to tell him about Katri and the others. She really does. But he's not ready to hear it. And he is definitely not ready to hear about Arkin. With how Loki has been feeling recently he will snap and someone will pay for what happened, and that won't end well. For anyone. So she's waiting for the most opportune moment to announce to him that his lady love and their son are alive, and better then that, basically immortal. She keeps it all to herself. “Is this about that mortal of yours?” he asks her looking to her, she gives him a sad smile and shrugs. “You don't talk about him much” he points out.

“About as much as you talk about her” She argues, Loki snorts a little and looks away from her.

“That is different” he whispers.

“Not really” she counters. He glances to her. “Neither of us can be with who we want to be with....” they share a look.

“Tell me” he asks of her. She takes a breath and nods.

“He name is Arkin” she offers. “And he's a werewolf”

“Well...” he looks away and smirks a little. “Sleeping with the beasts, I'm actually rather impressed” She smirks back knowing the irony of his statement.

“I met him when he went looking for his birth parents” she adds. “Hoping I could find them for him....”

“Did you?” he asks, she nods.

“His mother....” she answers softly. “He was still plucking up the courage to talk to her when I left him”

“Why did he need courage to approach her?” Loki asks.

“It had been a long time and he wasn't sure how she would react....he didn't know that she did not gave him up willing”

“She wanted him?” Loki asks, she nods.

“More then anything.....but her parents took that choice away from her, they lied to her, to his father too....” She stares at him. “They were happy, in love, excited.....and they ruined that by ripping her baby from her...” Loki closes his eyes and looks away. They fall into silence as he processes, the boys story is tragic that is sure. “Tell me” she whispers, and he knows what she wants, she shared, now it's his turn.

“She was beautiful” he starts. “So full of light....” Another reason for Kaja holding off on telling him about Katri, that girl that he fell in love with, is so very long gone, and the woman, the vampire in her place is so twisted by her own grief and pain that to Loki she'll be unrecognizable to him. Neither ready yet. “I would have gone to the ends of the nine realms for Katri” Loki voices. “And my child” he adds, voice breaking a little, even all this time later, everything hurts to think and talk about them.

“You would have been an amazing father” Kaja assures him. “The kind that's there with their children getting into all sorts of trouble” Loki chuckles weakly and looks to her. “It would have been mayhem....” she adds, he touches her arm.

“I never did thank you” he admits. “For what you did for me”

“Loki” she states and shakes her head.

“I know we're not blood” he continues. “Father has been very clear about that” he mumbles.

“It is so I will not get it into my head that I could be queen” she points out. “Not that I desire a throne” she adds and shrugs.

“My point is that you did not have to take that punishment for my mistake”

“Loki, you were hurting” she reminds him. “And you lashed out when someone made a comment, any one of us would have done the same thing....”

“Your punishment was harsh” he argues.

“No” she counters. “It wasn't....it had to be shown that I am not above the laws of Asgard just because I am of Migardian heritage” he sighs and looks down. “I would do it again” she adds. “And I do not regret it...it brought us closer as friends” he nods in agreement. “And it lead me to Arkin” she kisses his cheek and smiles. “One day you will find your love again” he shakes his head as she stands. “Who knows what she'll bring with her” she comments and walks away smirking.

 


	28. Epilogue

Katri nurses a drink as she sits at a bar, Klaus is off behind her talking to some warlock about their curse, Katri is sure he knows what he is doing but she no longer likes magic. She cannot bear to be around it. Of course, Loki is to blame for that. Once she found pleasure in it now she can barely think about it without that ache returning to her chest. A hand finds her shoulder and she looks up, Arkin gives her a small smile and sits at her side, Jack taking a seat on her other.

“What are you doing here?” she asks them reaching out to touch Arkin's arm. “I thought you wanted to travel”

“Not as fun without you” Arkin offers warmly, his fingers lacing with hers. “Plus, missed my mother” he admits, she stares at him softly.

“Scotch, neat” Jack orders on her other side, Katri raises hers and Arkin's hands to her lips and kisses the back of his. He knows how grateful she is that he returned to her. He knows how much them coming back means to her. Jack threads his fingers with her free hand and takes his drink in his other. Katri relaxes for the first time in months, in years, since they left her. Arkin can see the difference in her, the tiredness, the pain in her face and her eyes. He's never leaving her again. Ever.

…............

Katri sleeps now, curled up on the bed behind where Arkin stands, monkey Jack on his shoulder. Jack is curled up in an armchair, bottle of something strong in his arms, a straw hat over his eyes. Arkin touches the cover of the book on Norse mythology, he sighs and traces the symbol on the front before he throws it into the fire. Crossing his arms over his chest he watches his chance at seeing his father, at seeing the woman he loves again burn. That book could have led him to them. To Asgard. He glances over his shoulder back at Katri. Some things are more important. His mother needs him. And he'll stay with her, for as long as she needs him.

….............

Loki sits with his legs hanging off the edge of the balcony of his chambers, the night sky above him, he loves this view, usually, used to, not a lot of things bring him any pleasure anymore, like a part of him died with Katri and their child, something inside of him is dead and black because of it. Fingers find his cheek and he sighs, breath stuttering as Katri crouches beside him. He knows she's not real. He knows because he made her. But he still feels her. She sits at his side, resting against him. His eyes moving to look at her, the illusion of her, a green glow around her. He sighs and smiles sadly at her.

“My love” he whispers, she smiles back and threads her fingers with his on his thigh. “I love you more then you will ever know” he admits, she just smiles back at him. The illusion nothing more than that. An illusion. He closes his eyes and waves his hand through it, it dissipates leaving him alone. He sighs and closes his eyes resting his head against the balcony rail beside him. "I miss you" 

 


	29. Book Two

**Book Two will be called Worlds Collide (Most will have noticed I changed the title of this one)**

**It will be up soon.**

**And will follow the Avengers plot.**


End file.
